Endless Days and Sleepless Nights
by MrsSeeleyJosephBooth18
Summary: Temperance is a 16yr old girl with busy parents, an abusive relationship, and little trust.Will her new sub Seeley come to her rescue? still developing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my latest story that I have decided to publish. I have a lot of down time and many sleepless nights have lead to this. Hope you like it and please comment and let me know what u like/dislike! I do take criticism. They may be out of character a bit as it's a different take on them. Let me know if u want me to continue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones!! How ever in my dreams I do have Seeley Booth **

Temperance stood in her driveway greeting the many people who came to attend her graduation party. Her white dress with pink flowers formed to her body perfectly and flattered her skin tone perfectly.

She bent down as her dog Kiyah came to her, "Hey sweetie, are you getting a lot of attention from all these people?"

Kiyah licked her face, then her ears perked up and she ran over to a man who just walked into the yard. Jillian looked at the man and was awestruck. She slowly stood up as she continued to stare at the handsome man with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. She tried to say something but nothing came out. He approached her with a small, unsure smile, "Hey."

Temperance blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, then her bright blue eyes got a sparkle in them and she smiled. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug as he spun her in a circle and returned the embrace. "I didn't think you would come." She whispered in his ear as her feet returned to the ground.

"Of course I came." He said as he looked her up and now noticing her dark auburn hair was much longer than the last time they had crossed paths. "You look beautiful."

Temperance gave a shy smile as she blushed, "Thanks, you look good too."

~2 years ago~

"Seriously! Tempe, you need to break up with Jared! You can't let him do that to you! Hurry up with your make-up we need to get out for attendance." Jillian's best friend Angela pressed.

"I can take care of myself Ang. It was one time and the bruise isn't that bad. Don't worry about attendance, it is the sub, my aunt had Lily Saturday but okay I'm done." Temperance said walking out of the locker room and into the gym.

The class was all standing there talking and Temperance and Angela joined in. A few minutes later the sub walks in, "Is Temperance Brennan here?" He asks scanning the class.

Temperance looks up while saying, "yeah right here," and her jaw slightly drops. She walks over to him never taking her eyes off of him.

"Logan said you would be able to help me until I get things down. You're her niece right? I'm Seeley Booth." He smiled and held his hand out.

Temperance reached out and shook his hand, the moment their skin touched they both got shivers. "Uh… yeah I'm her niece. Yeah if you need any help ask, I helped set up the curriculum."

The activity for the day was soccer so they all went outside and Seeley split them up into teams and joined the opposite team of Temperance. Jared was also on the opposite team and was there to impress. He received the ball and dribbled it around 9 people to the other side of the field. The only person left to get by was his girlfriend, Temperance, he leaned left, cut right, and tripped as Temperance stepped into the ball, gained possession, and started off toward the other end. She met up with Seeley and they got a little shoulder-to-shoulder contact but then she did a hesitate/acceleration move, got a shot, and scored.

"Very impressive Temperance. Where did you learn those moves?" Seeley asked while giving her a high five.

"I'm not really sure, I just make it up as I go, it has always been a pretty natural thing," Temperance said shrugging.

They continued the game and Jared was torched with anger for being owned by his girlfriend. The next time Temperance got the ball he went and slide tackled her. Temperance fell to the ground and broke her fall with her arm, and screamed slightly as she stayed on the ground grasping her arm. Seeley ran to her side and knelt down, "Temperance, are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay. I also had a mistake in the first chapter. Yes, when I put Jillian I meant Temperance. Sorry!! Please tell me if you like this and want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own bones or any of its characters**

"Temperance, are you okay?"

"Ah yeah just get me something to tie my arm up and I will be fine." She said with pain etched in her voice.

Seeley looks at her arm, which was definitely not in a natural position, "No you are not fine, let me tie it up and then I need to take you to the hospital," he said while he took off his shirt, ripped it, and made a sling for her arm.

"No I will be fine until the end of the day, I have a math test I need to take next hour," she said as he helped her up.

"Seriously? You are worried about a math test? Temperance, your arm is broken! Class is over let's all go inside and get changed." He said as he lectured Temperance and then motioned to the class to go inside. Everyone went inside to the locker rooms and Seeley slowly walked with Temperance behind them all. "Why don't you go into the locker room to have Angela help you get your stuff, then meet me by the gym when the bell rings?" He suggested.

Temperance nodded and then walked into the girls' locker room. Angela already had her bag packed for her and handed it to her. Temperance smiled a silent thank you and waited for the bell to ring. Once the bell rang she walked out and stopped to get a drink from the drinking fountain. When she turned around she found Jared standing there with his jaw clenched. "How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone! I should break your other arm," he said and grabbed her left arm.

"Jared please don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She pleaded while on the verge of tears.

He twisted her arm slowly and she cringed, "What? Why shouldn't I?"

"Please Jared! Please don't! stop!" Temperance had begun to cry.

A strong hand grabbed Jared's shoulder and threw him against the wall. "You don't EVER talk to a woman like that and you never hurt one either! Especially Temperance, she is probably the most beautiful girl you will ever meet! To the office now! The cops will hear about this!" Seeley hollered and pushed him towards the stairs. Temperance was on the floor in the corner crying, Seeley knelt down and cupped her face in his hands and made her look up. "Hey, It is all right Temperance, he wont hurt you anymore. I'm her now. Let's take you to the hospital okay?"

All Temperance did was nod and wipe her tears away as Seeley helped her up. The cops were called and Jared was taken into a juvenile detention center and a restraining order was put on him. After taking care of Jared, Seeley went into the office to ask them to get a teacher to cover his remaining classes and signed out to take Temperance to the hospital. They got in the car and Temperance asked, "Can I borrow your phone Seeley?" He nodded, grabbed it out of his pocked, and handed it to her. She dialed a number and waited, "Hey Tessa, it is Temperance… No I don't need to speak with dad… or mom… no I just wanted to let you know I have a friend bringing me in, I most likely fractured my right ulna and radius. Could you get a room ready? Thanks! See you in a few minutes, good bye." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Seeley.

"Did you just call the hospital and save a room?" Seeley asked laughing.

Temperance rolled her eyes, "No. My mom and dad work there and they would have a coronary if they found out I waited in the waiting room for medical attention."

"Wait. Are your parents the legendary Wyatt and Kennedy Brennan? World renowned neurologist and OB?" Seeley asked

"Yeah… it is no big deal. They are never really home." Temperance diverted her eyes to out the window.

"I'm sorry. You can talk to me if you need anything. I'm a really good listener." He grinned.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer." She said smiling back at him. They finally arrived at the hospital and walked into the ER's front desk. "Hey Tessa can you get Alex down here to check out my arm?" Temperance asked politely.

"Yeah why don't you go wait in room 218? He will be down in five minutes." Tessa said as she paged Alex.

Five minutes later Alex, the best orthopedic doctor, walked in. "Hey butterfly," he said as they did their handshake. "So what happened to your right arm?"

"I broke my fall with it, probably fractured it." She shrugged while he gently took off the makeshift sling Seeley had made.

Alex took one look at her arm and said, "We need to get an xray now." He looked up at Seeley, "Sir."

"Seeley Booth." Seeley said and stuck his hand out.

Alex shook his hand, "Seeley, you can wait in the waiting room or come with. Even though she will probably resist we are going to have to give her some IV pain meds and she isn't good with needles so she might want someone there, but if you rather not I can page one of the Dr. Brennans."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO SORRY this took FOREVER!! my dog chewed up my jump drive with the story on it!!! hope you like it, im not to happy with it but oh well...**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own bones**

"_Seeley Booth." Seeley said and stuck his hand out._

_Alex shook his hand, "Seeley, you can wait in the waiting room or come with. Even though she will probably resist we are going to have to give her some IV pain meds and she isn't good with needles so she might want someone there, but if you rather not I can page one of the Dr. Brennans."_

"No, it's fine. I can come with." Seeley said. Alex nodded and they wheeled Temperance to the x-ray room. The technician kept turning her arm in uncomfortable positions that made her wince. Seeley was pained to see her this way and even though he had only known her for about 4 hours he felt like they were connected. He could feel the pain she was going through and he knew there was no way she was going to cry or ask for help.

About an hour later they had admitted her into the hospital and had her in a room. Alex walked in the room with two other doctors following behind. "Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" Temperance asked.

"Alex wanted to run through your procedure with us since he needs our consent. How are you feeling Temp?" her dad, Wyatt asked.

Temperance rolled her eyes, "I am fine Dad."

"Oh! Who is this handsome man? Your boyfriend?" Kennedy, her mom, asked noticing Seeley sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

Seeley stood up and shook their hands, "Hi I am Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you. No, I'm not her boyfriend, we are just friends" He said leaving out the fact that he was her substitute teacher.

"Well thank you for bringing our baby in! I'm sure she wouldn't have come in otherwise." Wyatt said smiling.

After speaking of the options they decided Temperance would get surgery in an hour then he beeps of pagers went off and Wyatt and Kennedy took off with apologetic looks.

"Okay butterfly we are going to need to get an IV in you now so we can keep you hydrated and get you ready for surgery." Alex said looking apologetically and grabbing a needle. Temperance's face went pale and she shook her head in fear. Alex gently grabbed her arm and nodded toward Seeley who got up and held her hand. Alex slowly started to stick the needle into her arm. She flinched, squeezed her eyes shut, and buried her head in Seeley's chest. He rubbed her back trying to calm her and in a few short minutes she was actually asleep. Alex was shocked. "Wow, how did you get her to fall asleep? She usually starts to hyperventilate when a needle gets near her."

"Um… I don't know. Why do you call her butterfly?" Seeley asked changing the subject.

"When she was five she got really sick and got poked and prodded with a bunch of needles. She got absolutely terrified of them after three days of a bunch of needles. The only way we could get on in her is if we used the butterfly needle. It made her giggle so much seeing that butterfly flutter and land right on her arm."

Two days after Temperance's surgery she had been sent home in a cast nearly up to her shoulder along with a sling. Kennedy and Wyatt asked Seeley to stay at their house for a week and keep an eye on Temperance. It was Saturday morning and Temperance was still sleeping. Seeley had been up for two hours already and had worked out in their gym in the basement, showered, sent some emails, and was now making breakfast. Once he finished he dished it up and walked into Temp's room. She was laying in her bed, hair tousled, in a pair of pink shorts and a light blue camisole, with the sun shining on her through the window. Seeley stood there a moment absorbing her beauty, he then brushed some hair out of her face and she began to stir. As she woke up she sat up and smiled, "You made waffles!"

"Yes I did, it's your favorite breakfast isn't it?" He said more as a statement than a question. In the last two days they had learned a lot about each other.

"Yes it is. It is also your favorite too if I recall correctly," Temperance said looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "So why don't you sit down and enjoy these delicious waffles with me."

"Well I guess I could have a few bites," he gave his infamous Booth smile and sat down next to her. "So how is the arm feeling today?"

"It's good. I need to do some Christmas shopping, could you take me in?" She smiled and looked at him assuring him she wasn't lying.

"Yeah I need to get some shopping done too. Let's finish up breakfast, you can take a shower quick, and then we will head in. Do you need anything else?" Seeley asked getting up off the bed. Temperance shook her head no. "Okay well I am going to do dishes, holler if you need me." He said and then walked out to start dishes.

An hour later Temperance had managed to get showered, do her hair, and get dressed with one arm. Seeley knew she was stubborn and would never ask for help or easily accept it. She walked out and he was impressed, she had her hair down and wavy, with a blue t-shirt, and jeans on. She grabbed her purse and they walked out to Seeley's car.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Temperance asked Seeley curiously.

"Well, Christmas Eve I am going to spend Christmas with my family and I am coming back the day after Christmas and hoping to find something to do for the rest of break. You?"

"Christmas with Mom, Dad, and Kyle. Kyle is coming home in three days and staying until New Years Day. We might have a huge party at my house if you want to come."

"Yeah I might have to stop by. You mind if I bring my brother Bennett with me? He is coming to stay at my place over break."

"Of course. The more the merrier." Temperance smiled secretly happy that he could make it. For once Temperance was truly content and she just maybe dare she say, loved Seeley Booth.

Seeley smiled as he drove thinking how amazing, intelligent, and so imperfect Temperance Brennan was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so this chapter is a little out of character but you have to remember Temperance isnt broken yet. I believe her parents leaving made her who she is, yes my story is a little altered, names of family, and the time of her parents leaving will be different too. i hope you like this... let me know how i did. i know its really short but its been a long day and im falling asleep!! merry christmas!! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own bones :( **

Christmas came soon enough and Temperance had a get together at her house while her parents had their shift at the hospital. Angela helped decorate and soon enough nearly their whole grade was over. While Angela was over flirting with the whole football team Temperance stood in front of the fireplace just staring at the flickering flames, day dreaming, and mistletoe hanging above her head. "You know when two people are under the mistletoe they are supposed to kiss," a masculine voice whispered in her ear and sent shivers through her body.

She turned around and smiled, "Well then Seeley Booth, what are you waiting for?"

Seeley gave his genuine Booth smile, gently brushed some hair out of her face, caressed her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips gently met hers and she moved her good arm around his neck. As a faint moan escaped Temperance's lips, she deepened the kiss and parted her lips allowing Seeley's entrance. Their kiss became passionate and made Temperance's knees weak; Seeley noticed, held her by the waist, and finally pulled a part for air. Temperance's lips were throbbing and she blushed as he moved his hand up to her cheek, "You look stunning tonight."

"Thanks. You look um… well… not going to lie but you look hot tonight." She said giggling for her struggle to find a better word.

Seeley cleared his throat and laughed, "So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact you can't tell me you didn't feel a thing during that kiss because I was practically holding you up. What do we do?"

Temperance looked down and got a panicked look in her eyes. "I… um… Seeley… I can't. I don't know how. I mean Jared broke me." She said with tears threatening to fall.

Seeley's brown eyes filled with compassion and he lifted his had to lift her chin, making her look him in the eyes, "Temperance, I know what Jared did to you and yes that will be carried with you forever. I would NEVER do that to you. I mean I can't stop thinking about you, you are brilliant, beautiful, stubborn, and I don't think I can live without you. I know our age is a problem I mean six years is quite the difference but I promise you we can take things slow. I love you Temperance."

"I… I… I just need time. I can't do this now. I'm sorry. I just need time." Temperance said and ran off.

Seeley sighed, he knew this might happen, this was a totally inappropriate relationship and she was broken. He walked out the door and when home. When he got home he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**Temp I'm sorry. I know u r broken and I understand. I will b here 2 help u put urself back 2gether. I will wait for you. Remember I will ALWAYS love u.**

**4ever and always**

**Seeley.**

Temperance read her text and smiled. He always knew what to say no matter what was wrong. She had some serious feelings for Seeley Booth but was scared. She sent a text back.

**Seeley thanks so much. U always know what 2 say. Please come to the New Years Eve party. U know u are supposed to kiss everyone in the room when the clock strikes midnight. ;-] Love Temperance**

Seeley read the text and smiled. He was head over heels for this 16 year old girl, can this work? He hoped that their age wouldn't get in the way of their feelings.

**Hmm… well I'm not sure if I can wait a whole 7 days to kiss you again ;) I will be there! Good night, sweet dreams Temp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay for the last chapter, i know, they admitted their love too early but remember, they are different currently, they are young and jump into love quickly. The age difference is bigger than in the show but thats just by choice. i was going to write this chapter differently but then i changed my mined and rewrote it. let me know if you like it or not. i really hope you like it!! please review whether or not you like it! they encourage me to update faster!! :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own bones**

It was New Years Eve day and Temperance stopped over at Logan's house to see her cousin Lily. Logan looked like she hadn't even had a baby. "So how is Booth treating you?"

Temperance got flustered, "What? What do you mean? Why would he be treating me a certain way?"

Logan caught on feeling there was something going on and raised her eyebrows, "Well I meant as a gym sub, but I think you are hiding something. Is there another way he is _treating_ you?

Temperance mentally hit herself, "No. Why would anything between us be going on?"

"Temperance Avery Brennan! You are lying! What is going on with you and Booth?" Logan said reading Temperance like an open book.

"Why do you call him Booth?" Temperance asked curiously.

"He hates his first name so he tells everyone to call him Booth."

"He doesn't tell me to call him Booth." Temperance said confused.

"You call him Seeley?" Temperance nodded. "Are you guys sleeping together?!" Logan suddenly jumped to that conclusion.

"What?! No! I am sixteen!" Temperance said defensively.

"But you two have a thing?"

"Well… sort of. I don't know. We have feelings for each other but Jared hurt me and I'm scared."

"He is too old for you honey. He is 22 and you are 16." Logan said in a more serious manner.

"Well you are 24 and Aiden is 30 so you really can't say anything." Temperance stated grinning at what a trap Logan had walked into.

"Okay I walked right into that one but you are only sixteen just remember that sweetie."

After talking and catching up Temperance left to help Kyle get ready for the party.

At 7 PM everyone started showing up and grabbing a drink. Angela and Temperance were helping themselves to the Smirnoff when a few of Kyle's hot friends walked up.

"Hey my name is Milo and this is my friend Reese. Are you two beautiful ladies Kyle's friends?" A guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes came up and introduce him and his friend with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi. I am Temperance and this is Angela. I am Kyle's sister." Temperance smiled and they all exchanged smiles. Temperance was a light weight when it came to alcohol and was getting a little tipsy. "Reese, your eyes are captivating." She giggled as she stumbled a little and he caught her.

"As are yours Tempe. Why don't we go for a walk so we can have a little alone time?" Reese suggested making his move.

Temperance smiled and nodded so he grabbed her hand and lead her to the back yard. Once they got outside Reese grabbed a hold of her hips, pushed her against the wall, and pressed his lips hard against hers. Temperance let out a moan, wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her hands through his hair. He ran his hand up Temperance's skirt which produced another moan. "Make another move like that and I will kick you sorry ass." An angry, masculine voice said and then pulled Temperance and Reese apart.

"Seeley you made it to the party! This is Reese, he is Kyle's friend," Temperance said giggling and nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Leave us be, we were just about to get it on." Reese growled at Seeley.

"Temperance come on you are drunk." Seeley put an arm around her waist and lead her away.

"Ohh! Your biceps are much more developed and toned than Reese's!" Temperance said in amazement.

"Let's get you some water Tempe." Seeley was short with her as he got her a glass of water, two ibuprofen, and led her upstairs to her room.

Temperance took the ibuprofen, drank the water, and let out a yawn. "I'm tired."

Seeley got up to get a change of clothes and when he got back she was asleep. He smiled, even though he was pretty upset that she was making out with another guy and nearly had sex with him, she was drunk and that didn't yield the feelings he had for her. Gently, he lifted her up, changed her clothes, and laid her in bed under the covers. As he was about to leave Temperance stirred and mumbled, "Stay with me Seeley."

Seeley smiled to himself and got into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her hair. At this moment their bodies molded perfectly together and Seeley felt he was where he truly belonged.

The next morning Temperance woke up with her head pounding and an arm draped over her. She rolled over and fell out of bed, "Ouch! Ugh!" Temperance moaned and just lay on the floor, curled up in a ball.

The noise woke up Seeley and when he realized Temperance wasn't beside him, he got up only to find her lying on the floor. "Temperance, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Don't yell so loud. Uhhh," She rubbed her forehead.

Seeley laughed, _she is so feeling the pain today. _"Come on you need to take a hot shower that should help a bit." Seeley said and then picked her up and carried her to her bathroom. "Holler if you need anything okay?" She nodded and he walked out.

_Damn, what did I do last night? _She got into the shower and as the steaming, hot water fell down on her everything came flooding back. _I almost slept with another guy? That I don't even know. Oh my god, Seeley must hate me!_ She turned off the water, tears now streaming down her face, and walked out into her bedroom to find Seeley waiting on the bed. Seeley looked up to find Temperance wrapped up in a towel with tears falling down her face. "What's wrong Tempe?" He hurried over to her and was about to embrace her in a hug when she backed away.

"How can you even look at me? I betrayed you. I am a horrible person." Temperance said not understanding why he was still here, let alone concerned about her.

"Temperance, what do you mean?" Seeley asked with worry in his eyes.

"Last night, I am such a whore! I nearly had sex with some guy I don't even know. After you told me you loved me and I said I needed time." Temperance said completely in sobs now.

Seeley forced a hug and could feel how tense she was. "You were completely wasted Temperance. There was no way you could make proper and rational decisions in that state. Like I said, I love you, and there is nothing you can do to change that." He rubbed gentle circles as she cried on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Seeley." She said as she hiccupped.

"Don't apologize; just promise me no drinking without me present." Seeley said looking her in the eyes.

"I promise." Temperance said and with that Seeley lowered his head and for the second time their lips met. What they felt when this occurred was truly indescribable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry this one is so short but i figured i would get an update up before the new year!! this is super fluffy but dont get used to it. angst is coming!! but for this year i will leave you with happiness!!! hope you like it and have a great new years eve!! please review!! :)**

**Disclamer: i dont own bones**

Three months of pure bliss had passed and Temperance was the happiest she had been in a long time. It was two days until her birthday and she couldn't wait; she got to spend the day with her family and then the evening with Seeley. She didn't get to see him nearly as much as usual because Logan came back to work. Temperance's phone rang and she answered, "Hello."

"Hey girl! Be at you front door in ten minutes we are going shopping." Angela said and then hung up.

Ten minutes later Temperance was in Angela's car and they were headed to the mall.

"So how is Seeley? Does anyone else besides me know yet?" Angela asked getting her fix of so called gossip.

"He is good. No just you and Logan figured it out, but I want to tell my family it's just our age difference. I don't want them to like freak out or something." Temperance said explaining the situation.

"That is very true. I mean 6 years is a big difference when you are 16. That usually doesn't go over well with family… or the law." Angela said slightly worried.

"Ang, we haven't done anything like that." Temperance said slightly irked.

They got to the mall and bought a few new outfits. As they were walking out of Hollister they ran into Seeley and his younger brother Derek, who was 19.

"Hey Tempe! What are you doing here?" Seeley asked while smiling.

"Angela wanted to take me shopping. What are you guys doing?" Temperance said.

"Getting your birthday gift, but that can wait a little bit. Want to walk around with us for a while?" Seeley asked hoping to get to spend a little time with his girlfriend.

Temperance look at Angela and she nodded. "Yeah sounds fun."

They started to walk around the mall and just looked around. When they were by the pet store Temperance saw a sign reading, Adoption Event. "Oh lets go in! Please Seeley." She whined.

Seeley looked in her eyes and couldn't resist, "Okay let's take a look"

"Oh my gosh you guys! Why did you bring me in here? They are irresistible!" Angela squealed and ran off with Derek on her six.

"Oh my gosh Seeley. Look at her!!" Temperance said as she picked up a puppy border collie.

"She is beautiful, just like you." Seeley smiled and pet the puppy. The puppy cuddled up right in between Temperance and Seeley.

An employee walked up to them and said, "She loves you two! She would be a great starter to your family. Would you like to adopt her?"

Seeley looked at Temperance who was petting the puppy and laughing as it tried to give her kisses. "Yes we would like to adopt her."

"Okay, here are the papers. Just fill them out and it will be $75 and we will supply you with a kennel, leash, and some dog food." The employee smiled at them.

Seeley filled out the paperwork and handed it in. "What do you want to name it Tempe?"

"Kiyah. Do you like that?" Temperance suggested.

"I love it." He smiled and they found Angela and Derek and walked out to their cars. "Well happy birthday early. Do you want her to stay at my house or yours?"

"Can I have her at mine?" Temperance asked.

"Of course, here you go." Seeley handed her the leash holding Kiyah and loaded up the food, kennel, and toys they just bought into Angela's car.

As they were driving home Kiyah was sitting on Temperance's lap Angela smiled and said, "That was so sweet! You two have a dog together! He is so in love with you!"

"What can I say? I am irresistible!" Temperance joked as she texted her parents letting them know her friend got her a dog for her birthday even though they wouldn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is another short one but it is none the less an update. i am sorry it is not fluffy but.... yeah... i hope you like it and if you review i will try to get another one up tomorrow ;) please please please review**

**disclaimer: i dont own bones**

It was the morning of Temperance's birthday and she woke up to the annoying buzz of her cell phone. Without fully waking up she reached her arm out to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, "Hello?"

"Tempe, it's me." She heard an all too familiar voice on the other end; however it was not the usual happy, upbeat tone he usually carried.

"Seeley? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Temperance shot up in her bed like a rocket.

She heard a sigh on the other end. "Temperance, I got a call last night. I have been recruited to the army. With my army ranger experience, they need me and I can't say no." Seeley said worried how she would take this. There was a long silence and Seeley could hear faint sobs. "Temperance?"

"How… how long?" She stuttered.

"Twelve months at a time, but I am not sure how many times they will call me back"

"Uh… when do you leave?" Temperance nervously asked.

"Temperance, honey, I am at the airport right now. I'm so sorry. I tried to get them to let me wait a week, even a day, but they said it was urgent." Seeley said feeling and indescribable pain in his heart. With that answer he heard unbearable sobs which brought him to tears.

"P… Promise me you will write every chance you get. And… And that you won't move on or forget about me." With the last request she could barely speak will all the tears, "Please… Please don't…. d..d..die Seeley. Promise me you will comeback." Temperance couldn't believe this was happening, let alone on her birthday. She didn't know how she could be the same without Seeley Joseph Booth with her.

Seeley was a strong man, he had been an army ranger, dealt with an abusive father, and much more. He wasn't the one to cry, he never cried, but right now he was crying. For him, but mostly for his one and only, true love, Temperance Avery Brennan. "I promise I will not die. I will write as much as I can. I will never forget you, let alone stop thinking about you. Temperance I promise I will come back to you."

Temperance hiccupped "Okay.. well… I guess this is good bye."

"I guess this is good bye, but only for now." Seeley sighed.

"Seeley?"

"What?"

"I love you." Temperance admittedly blurted out.

Seeley smiled with a little weight lifted off of his chest. "I love you too. Take good care of Kiyah. I love you." He said and reluctantly hung up. With that, he boarded his plane and prayed to God that he would fulfill every promise he made to Temperance.

Temperance flipped her cell phone shut and buried her head into her pillow. Seeley was gone. He was going to war and there was a chance that he wouldn't make it back. It was her birthday today and she was pretty sure it was the worst day of her life. She finally mustered up the strength, both emotionally and physically, to get out of bed. With her tear stained, puffy eyes she walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower hoping it would numb some of the pain. After an hour of sitting in the shower crying, she got dressed and walked downstairs. "Mom? Dad? Are you ready to go?" She searched the overly large house for her parents and found it empty. She ran to Kyle's room and opened the door, "Kyle! Where are mom and dad? They said they weren't going to work today."

Kyle jumped up startled and then rubbed his eyes, "Are you sure they didn't go in quick or do some last minute shopping?"

"I don't know. You call their cell phones and I will call the hospital. Usually they leave a note Kyle." They both pulled out their cell phones and called. "Tessa said neither of them came in today."

"Both of their cell phones have been disconnected." Kyle said with worry. "Here, I am going to call the cops." He said and dialed the local police number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this one is SuPER short but i wanted to get atleast one more up... school starts tomorrow and its going to be for sure super busy until feb. so im not sure if will get any updates up but please stick with me!! i hope you like it... please review!!**

**disclaimer; i dont own bones**

After two weeks Temperance had lost all hope of seeing her parents again and all she wanted was for Seeley to be there. Hold her. Comfort her. But he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She was alone. Her parents gone, her boyfriend at war, and her brother left. She had been in foster care for one week now and she couldn't help but cry herself to sleep every night. Kiyah was with Angela because she couldn't have a dog with her unless the parents allowed it. She was already at her second foster home and knew she would be moved again soon. So far Temperance had been lucky and was still able to go to the same school but she had a feeling that was going to change. She was lying on her so called bed, staring at the ceiling, when her foster mother, Jodie, walked in.

"Hey you got a letter. I just picked up the mail from your house." Jodie handed her a letter and walked out.

Temperance looked at the envelope trying to figure out who it was from. After a few minutes of examining it, she opened it and read the letter inside.

_Temperance,_

_It has been two weeks and there hasn't been a moment that I haven't thought of you. I have seen more violence here than anyone should ever have to see and every night I pray to God that I will make it home to you. I lay in bed just thinking about you and wishing I was by your side. I hope you and Kiyah are doing well and I hope you still love me. I know one thing for sure and that is that I will love you forever. How was your birthday? What is going on with your life? Please confide in me and trust me. I love you and I hope all is well. I will be awaiting your reply._

_Love,_

_Seeley_

Temperance wiped a stray tear off of her face. How did he know something was wrong? She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote him a letter back.

_Seeley,_

_It has been two long weeks since I have last seen you. These two weeks have been the worst two weeks of my life until this letter arrived. My birthday was like a day that no one could imagine, it was horrible. I lost you, my parents, and then a few days later Kyle and Kiyah. I have never felt so alone in my life. I need you so badly right now. My parents are missing and Kyle left. I have been admitted into the foster care system so Angela has Kiyah. Every night I cry myself to sleep and I just want… I just need to be in your arms. I just don't know if I can handle this alone and I don't know what to do. I miss you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Temperance_

Temperance finished the letter sharing her deepest feelings with Seeley. She walked down stairs and grabbed her jacket. "Judie, is it alright if I go send this letter and then visit Angela?"

Judie looked up from the book she was reading. "Who is the letter to?"

Temperance hesitated to tell the truth. She didn't trust many people these days. "Just a friend in the army."

"Yeah that is fine. Be home by twelve."

"Okay. Bye." Temperance said and walked out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short one but this brings us back to the first chapter. hope you like it, let me know what you want to see or whatever. i might not get an update for a while but please stay with me!! read and review**

**Disclaimer: i dont own bones**

It had been over a year since Temperance's parents had disappeared and Seeley had been deployed. Her hair was a dark auburn, she was very pale, and had several healing bruises. She had been bounced to 12 different homes in that one year. The last one she had been in was an abusive home and she moved out the minute she turned 18. She had her old hose in her name so she had been living there. Kiyah was back in the house with her and Angela was also staying there. They were graduating high school in two days and were going to have their graduation party.

"Did you invite the Booth's?" Angela asked Temperance as they were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"I invited Kyle and Seeley but I don't think Seeley will come." Temperance said avoiding eye contact.

"Honey, why wouldn't he come?"

"Well I think he is supposed to fly out tomorrow. I haven't heard from him in three months. I don't think he loves me anymore." Temperance said with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh don't say that sweetie! He loves you still. He will be there trust me." Angela said putting a comforting hand on Temperance. Temperance gave an unsure smile and cuddled up with Kiyah. Angela was worried, ever since foster care Temperance had changed. She was less emotional and more rational. The only time she ever said the word love was if she was talking about Seeley, which occurred sparsely. She never talked about feelings, family, or love. Temperance never went out anymore, she just stayed home and buried herself in her studies. She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

**Hey Sexy. U get ur invite 4 2morrow?**

Seeley was at his house catching up with his family. He had wanted to go see Temperance every day but Kyle had planned something for everyday with the family. He hadn't sent a letter to her in three months because he was on a special mission and was not on base. His phone vibrated and he read the text from Angela and replied.

**Yes I did. Kyle has been drowning me with family plans all week! I haven't been able to get away. I'm gonna try to make it. Don't tell Tempe tho.**

Angela read the text and smiled. She hoped he would be there. Temperance was nothing with out Seeley. They were meant for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay i am Sooooooo sorry for the lack of updating! i have been swamped with homework! thanks for the comments! by the way booth and brennan are really 5 years apart (i saw it on an episode) so my age difference isnt much different. warning there is some sexual realated stuff in here so thats my warning. sorry if this isnt good, i tried to make if fluffy but i am having boy problems right now so i am a little down in the dumps but i tried!! please comment and let me know what you like/ didnt like and what you want to see!!! thanks for reading!! R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own bones:( i wish i had a perfect man like seeley booth though!!**_

_Temperance stood in her driveway greeting the many people who came to attend her graduation party. Her white dress with pink flowers formed to her body perfectly and flattered her skin tone perfectly._

_She bent down as her dog Kiyah came to her, "Hey sweetie, are you getting a lot of attention from all these people?"_

_Kiyah licked her face, then her ears perked up and she ran over to a man who just walked into the yard. Temperance looked at the man and was awestruck. She slowly stood up as she continued to stare at the handsome man with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. She tried to say something but nothing came out. He approached her with a small, unsure smile, "Hey."_

_Temperance blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, then her bright blue eyes got a sparkle in them and she smiled. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug as he spun her in a circle and returned the embrace. "I didn't think you would come." She whispered in his ear as her feet returned to the ground._

"_Of course I came." He said as he looked her up and now noticing her dark auburn hair was much longer than the last time they had crossed paths. "You look beautiful."_

_Temperance gave a shy smile as she blushed, "Thanks, you look good too."_

Seeley Booth had a tan from the foreign sun and his head was shaved military style. His muscles were built even more than a year ago, if that was possible, and he had a few healing cuts on his face. Temperance clung to him, feeling the comfort of his embrace. "I can't believe you are here. I missed you so much." Temperance whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much Temperance. I missed you." Seeley hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her head.

They looked deeply into each others' eyes, tilted their heads, and their lips met. For the first time in a year they felt happy. They knew this was where they belong. Seeley smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "How about we go socialize and then we can spend a night together before I fly out?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Temperance smiled and they walked into the garage where everyone was enjoying food.

"Seeley! You made it!" Angela squealed giving him a hug.

"Hey Angela! Good to see you again. How are you?" Seeley gave her a hug back and then returned his arm to the small of Temperance's back.

"Good! I got accepted to NYU!" Angela said happy high school was over.

"That's great! Congratulations! Where are you going honey?" Seeley turned his head towards hers.

Temperance shook out of her thoughts and replied, "Northwestern."

"You are going that far away?" Seeley questioned disappointed.

"When you come back I promise I will fly back out here." She said smiling at him.

Seeley sat with Temperance on his lap the rest of the afternoon as they conversed with other people. Derek showed up later and caught up with everyone. Four o'clock came around quick enough and everybody left. Angela, Temperance, and Seeley cleaned up the garage quick and then Seeley and Temperance left for the night.

"Where are we going Seeley?" Temperance asked as they were driving in his car.

He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it a little. "You will see, just be patient!"

After twenty minutes of driving they arrived at their destination. Temperance got out of the car and gasped. "Seeley this is beautiful!!"

They had pulled up to a hill that had a perfect view of the river. There was already a blanket and basket set out for a picnic. Temperance gave him a hug and as she was giving him a peck on the cheek, he swept her off of her feet.

"Seeley Joseph Booth! What are you doing?" Temperance squealed.

"I am carrying my very beautiful girlfriend that I missed so much to our picnic." Booth gave a mischievous grin.

He carefully laid her down and followed lying gently on top of her. Seeley looked deeply into her eyes, cupped her head with his hands, and passionately kissed her. Temperance felt like she was floating on a cloud and she returned the passion. After a while they came up for air, they smiled at each other, and Seeley brushed a few hairs out of her face. He sat up and puller her onto his lap.

"Let's eat! I brought your favorite, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, and French fries. Not sure why you love these three together!" Seeley said as he pulled out the basket's contents.

Temperance smiled, happy that he remembered her favorite foods. "How can you not love these together? They complement each other perfectly!"

They sat on their blanket watching the sunset as they ate Temperance's favorite meal. As they finished she laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She felt Seeley stir a bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Temperance looked at the box and then him shocked as he held her hand and began to talk.

"Temperance Avery Brennan, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. When I was gone I just thought of having you in my arms and that got me through the past year. I think about you every minute of every day. I can't help but imaging my future with you and only you." He opened the box revealing a Tiffany ring (.?GroupSKU=GRP10025#f+0/1001/2005/3001/0/1001) "I don't want this to be an engagement ring. I know that's what it looks like but I want this to be my promise from me to you. I will never leave you. I can't live without you and I want to spend forever with you. I love you. Temperance please accept this promise?"

Temperance was in tears, the ring was gorgeous, his speech was touching, and she felt comforted by it. Knowing he didn't want to leave her ever and he wasn't like her mom, dad, or brother. He was in it for the long run and she couldn't ask for anything more. She put her hand on his face and placed one simple, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Yes." Was all she could get out, but with a huge smile.

Seeley got a sparkle in his eye and he slipped the ring on to her left ring finger. He kissed her hand and then brought her into an embrace. Temperance rested her head in the nook of his neck and they just laid their in peace for a while.

Temperance then whispered, "I love you Seeley."

Seeley smiled, rolled on top of her, looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes, and kissed her. Their kiss got extremely heated and passionate as time went on. Seeley's hands ventured up her shirt and he unclasped her bra, then taking her shirt and bra off. Temperance then reached down and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants sliding them off. Next came her jeans and his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his back as he sucked on her neck. Once he hit her collar bone she let out a moan and grabbed his butt. Soon after that they were both completely undressed. Their breathing became uneven as Seeley kissed ever part of her body.

"Make love to me Seeley," Temperance moaned as he hit that spot on her collar bone.

He captured her lips and slowly slipped into her. Moans of pleasure came from both of them as they had wanted this for more than two years. He began thrusting slowly and gently knowing this was her first time. Their motions were in sync just like the ocean waves as they made love. His thrusts got faster and harder as he continued to caress her body. They were both close to their peak and she rolled her head back loudly moaning his name. He took her head in one hand and they looked deeply as they came together moaning each other's names. Temperance had never believed the term becoming one, it was just illogical. After they came off of their high, she just laid in his arms as he rubbed circles on her back, and she truly understood that term. They laid in each other's arms under a blanket, on top of that hill all night long. Temperance let a single tear escape that landed on Seeley's chest.

"What's wrong honey?" Seeley lifted her chin so she was looking at him and found her eyes filled with threatening tears.

"I don't want you to leave. What if you never come back? I hate being alone, with you gone there is a part of me that's missing."

He grabbed her hand that had the ring on it. "This is my promise, I will come back to you." He then moved her hand to her chest, "and I will always be with you, right here."

Temperance closed her eyes and memorized the feeling of the touch of his body on hers. When she opened them he lips met hers and she giggled. He always surprised her and made her feel better when something was wrong.

"Promise to write all the time, and if you get a phone call or a video conference let me know so I can clear the whole day. Okay?" She asked him in a stern but concerned, loving tone.

"I promise."

With that she laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating. He buried his head in her hair and fell asleep shortly after. The next morning they woke up to the sun beating on their faces and the birds chirping. Seeley was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes with a smile and gently kissed Temperance causing her to stir. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking down at her. They laid there in silence for a bit and then Temperance asked the inevitable question.

"When do you fly out?


	11. Chapter 11

**OKay this is my super long update for you since this week is going to be a CRAZY week with tons of tests!! :( my vikings lost so i am very upset. no matter what i still love Brett Favre. i dont like all the fumbles :(. i hope you like this. please give reviews, it makes me really happy :) tell me what you like, dislike, want to see!! thanks so much for reading my fic!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own bones. However, i do pretend that Seeley is my husband ;) my friend and i sent him down to New Orleans to use his sniper skill on the Saints (particular drew and the kicker)**

3 months later

Seeley had been redeployed and Temperance relapsed into her cold, distant, logical being. She had moved into her dorm at Northwestern despite her concerns for the last three months.

_It has to be the stress, it cant really be what I think it is. Come on temperance, you cant worry about it. This is totally irrational. _Temperance thought to herself as she was on her morning jog.

It had been three months since the best night of her life; she received a ring from him, he made love to her, and life was perfect. She had gotten five letters from him since then, not nearly as many as she had hoped but she couldn't complain. She finished her run and stopped at the café for her morning coffee.

"Could I have a French vanilla cappuccino with a shot of Irish cream?" Temperance asked as she turned off her iPod and put it in her pocket.

"Sure what size?" The very handsome male cashier asked her smiling.

"Medium please." She said looking at him giving a sweet smile.

They talked a little bit while her order was being made and he dropped a few hints of interest.

"Well here you go… what's your name?"

"Temperance."

"That's a beautiful name. Here you go Temperance."

She reached for the coffee with her left hand and her stunning ring caught his attention.

"Wow that is a gorgeous ring. Married?" He asked as he handed over the coffee.

Temperance's eyes filled with pain and she looked down. "Thanks. It's complicated. Listen I have got to go… I have stuff…" She said and turned on her heel quickly walking away.

She finally got to her dorm and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Seeley,_

_It has been three months since that perfect night with you. Three months that I have not taken this beautiful ring off of my finger. And three months in which I have not had what you and I call BW. It is just from the stress right? I mean it can't be that… can it? These are the times I need you to hold me and just be here. I miss you so much I can hardly breathe._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Temperance_

She sent her letter and then went to the library to start studying.

****Iraq****

"Seeley Booth" the mail guy hollered.

Seeley nearly ran to him and grabbed his letter. He went to his secret spot he used for privacy and read it. At the end he dropped his head to his hands and cried.

_What have I done? I give her a ring saying I wont be like her parents but I am. I am exactly like them. I leave her a year and come back for a week or a month and then abandon her again. And if this isn't just stress I need to be there with her._

Seeley stood up, went back to base, and approached his sergeant.

"Sergeant Parker may I have a word sir?" Seeley asked saluting his sergeant.

"You may." He said and then led Seeley into his tent. "What would you like to speak to me about?"

"I need to get discharged sir. Temperance has gone through hell and I can't put her through me leaving for a year at a time. And she might be pregnant; I need to be there for her. I know there are so many men here with wives and children and home, but by staying here I am killing her." Seeley said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry Booth I can't discharge you until the end of a deployment. You have to wait another nine months for me to even try. I'm not sure if I will be able to get you discharged then, you are the best sniper anyone has seen."

"Nine months?!? If she is pregnant it wont make a difference by then!! I need to get home NOW!!"

"Booth stand down!!"

Seeley took a step back and looked down at the ground, "Sorry sir."

"I will try everything but there is not much I can do. I am truly sorry," he said and walked away.

Seeley went to his tent and wrote Temperance a letter back.

_Dear Temperance,_

_It could just be stress, but I think you should take a test. If it is not just stress please don't freak out. Just breathe. I am doing everything I can to try and get discharged. I need to be with you. Neither of us are right when we are apart. But for now just close your eyes and I will be there._

_Love forever and always,_

_Seeley._

He sent his letter and then went on his next mission.

****48 hours later****

"Where am I?" Seeley asked himself feeling a throbbing pain in his head as he woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. His body ached everywhere and he couldn't see a thing. A little while later a man walked into the room. He was tall, had the structures of an Iraqi man, and held a heavy accent.

"Agent Booth, how long have you been doing undercover work for the FBI?"

Seeley had been trained to deal with everything you could imagine: terrorist, torture, hostage situations, and so much more. "Agent? FBI? What are you talking about?" Seeley asked confused. "Who are you?"

"Don't give me that shit!" The Iraqi man hollered and clocked Seeley.

"What shit?! What do you want?" Seeley asked frustrated.

"What is the FBI planning and why do they have you placed here? Who is your next target?" He asked and pulled out a knife.

"I don't know what the FBI plans! I have never talked to the FBI. I am a phy ed teacher." Seeley stuttered out nervously.

The man stabbed the knife into Seeley's thigh. Seeley clenched his jaw trying not to scream. "Tell me now Agent Booth or there will be more of that."

"I don't have anything to tell" Seeley growled while glaring at the man.

Several more cuts and stabs were given to Seeley and he let out nothing, not even a whimper. After an hour worth of torture the man walked out of the room frustrated. Seeley let out a sigh and sent a prayer. He slipped into unconsciousness and dreamed of Temperance. Later he woke up to yelling and gun shots. The door burst open and he looked up to find his sergeant.

"Sarge! What are you doing?" Seeley nearly giggled as he was a little out of it due to blood loss.

Sergeant Parker ran up to the chair, untied Booth, and threw him over his shoulder. "You have saved my ass many times. It's my turn to save yours. Let's get out of here Booth"

They got back on base and Seeley was rushed to the medical staff. They bandaged him up and got him hooked up to an IV. He hadn't been conscious since they got on base. Sergeant Parker walked in and hollered, "Fly Booth out to D.C. hospital now. He is discharged."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay next update. sorry its been so long. hope you like it. please review and let me know what you like/ dislike and wanna see!! thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer. i dont own bones :(**

Seeley came to just as Sergeant Parker gave the order to send him to D.C.

Sergeant parker walked up to him and smiled. "Not exactly the terms you wanted but take it or leave it bud."

"Thanks, can you send a letter to Temperance telling her I am in D.C.? Here is her address." He requested weakly pulling out his latest letter from Tempe and handing it to Sergeant Parker.

"I can do that. Stay safe and good luck." He patted Seeley on the shoulder and walked out.

_Dear Temperance,_

_This is Sergeant Parker and I would like you to know Seeley Booth has been flown to the D.C. hospital. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sergeant Parker._

It was Friday so Angela came down to visit Temperance. They were out shopping and having girl time which was hard for Angela to get Tempe to do.

"So spill it Bren. What's on your mind?" Angela said sick of the silence they were carrying.

"What makes you think there is something on my mind?" Tempe asked defensively.

"Come on sweetie, I know you. Spill it."

"I think I might be pregnant," Temperance mumbled barely audible but Angela caught it.

"What?!?" Angela screamed creating some curious looks from other shoppers.

"It cant be true can it? I mean its just stress right? I can't do this without Seeley." Temperance broke down nearly crying.

Angela gave her a big hug. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. We will figure this out. We will buy a test tonight and make sure. Okay?"

Temperance smiled but then doubled over in pain and screamed.

"Brennan! Oh my gosh what's wrong?" Angela asked panicking.

Temperance was grasping her stomach screaming and then passed out.

"Someone call a medic!!" Angela screamed kneeling beside her friend.

10 minutes later a group of medics rushed in with a stretcher.

"what seems to be the problem ma'am?" A young, handsome man asked.

Angela was in tears. "My friend. We were just talking and then she bent over screaming and then passed out. She… She… might be pregnant."

"Okay what is her name and age?"

"Temperance Brennan. 18. Her boyfriend is in the army. He is her primary emergency medical consent. I am her secondary." Angela said trying to wipe her tears away.

Two medics lifted Temperance onto the stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. The one talking to Angela helped her up.

"Follow me." They got into the ambulance and he began inserting an IV. "18 year old female. Could be pregnant. We need to get to the closest hospital and have the OB standing by."

Seeley arrived at the D.C. hospital where he was supposed to stay another week to make sure he was healing satisfactory. He hadn't heard from Temperance yet which worried him. _What if she ran? What if something happened? _He grabbed his cell phone and pressed speed dial 2.

"**you have reached Temperance Brennan. I can't answer right now so leave a message and I will get back to you."**

Seeley sighed and then pressed speed dial 3. After two short rings he received and answer.

"Seeley?!"

"Angela, what is wrong?" he could sense the panic in her voice.

"Seeley, it's Bren. I don't know what happened. She is in surgery right now." Angela cried out.

"what!?! What hospital are you at?" Seeley said while jumping out of bed wincing.

"Saint Francis Hospital. Wait, how do you have your cell phone? I thought you were in Iraq?"

"I'll be right there Ang. Be strong." Seeley said and hung up.

He slipped on some clothes and ran out of the hospital despite his painful wounds, not bothering to waste time trying to get discharged. He hopped in his car and floored it. The drive that typically took about 12 hours was cut down to 8. Thankfully running into no cops on the way there. He burst into the hospital doors and found Angela.

"Where is she?"

"Seeley what happened to you? You need to get looked at." Angela said pointing out that one of his wounds has ripped open.

"I am fine where is Tempe?" He asked urgently.

"They wont let us see her. Visiting hours don't start for another hour and a half."

"I don't give a damn! He ran up to the main desk. I need to see Temperance Brennan immediately." He demanded.

"I am sorry sir visiting hours aren't for another hour and a half." The nurse smiled apologetically.

Seeley reached into his pocket and showed her something. "Oh I am sorry. She is in room 206. I will take you there sir."

Seeley smiled to himself and motioned for Angela to wait as she looked on wondering what he showed the nurse. Seeley got to the room and found his Temperance lying in bed, pale, and asleep. He ran up to the bed, grabbed her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Temperance stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Seeley?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here honey."

She began to cry and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I… I.. lost our baby." Temperance could barely bare the words.

Seeley's heart dropped and he got into the bed with his girlfriend and just held her. "Shhh.. it's okay. I'm here for you." He whispered and rubbed her back.

Temperance shifted a little putting pressure on one of Seeley's wounds and he winced. "What's wrong?" Temperance asked noticing the wince and looked down at where she just put pressure on. "Oh my gosh Seeley! What happened?!"

"I am fine. It's nothing." He said trying to play it down.

Temperance turned herself toward him wincing from her incision and lifted up his shirt. "Seeley Joseph! What happened?" Finding several of his puncture wounds, but not all.

"Tempe I am fine. Let's worry about you. Are you okay?"

Temperance ignored his attempt to divert her attention and pressed the nurse button. "your fine? You have a ton of puncture wounds! Hang on, why are you here? I thought you were in Iraq?"

"Sergeant Parker discharged me from my injuries." Seeley said nonchalantly.

"You got discharged because of your injuries? You need to get taken care of and in bed Seeley! And later you are explaining your injuries Mr.!" She chastised him.

A nurse walked in and asked, "Is everything all right Ms. Brennan?"

"I am fine. Could you get a doctor in her to look at my boyfriend? He has several puncture wounds." Temperance asked politely showing the nurse a few of the wounds.

"Of course. I will be right back dear." She said and walked out.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in and stitched up a few of the cuts Seeley had ripped open on his hurry to the hospital.

"I need you to stay for observation. I will bring another bed in here." The doctor said and then walked out.

"See I am fine," Seeley gave his infamous Booth smile and kissed Temperance.

Temperance rolled her eyes and just cuddled up next to him. She began to cry again and Seeley just whispered endearing words while rubbing her back.

_I can't believe this happened. She doesn't deserve this. Did she really want this baby? I hope she is going to be okay. I am never leaving her again_

After a good two hours of crying Temperance fell asleep in Seeley's arms and Angela walked in.

"Hey studly, how is she?" She whispered.

Seeley rolled his eyes, "Studly? She is doing the best she can I guess."

"What? It fits! Yeah I can't believe this happened." Angela said sadly.

"It just isn't fair. Why does she have to go through this? Hasn't she been through enough?" Seeley sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Hey I know this is hard but she has you this time okay. You will help her through this I know you will." Angela said offering an assuring smile.

"I hope so.." Seeley said drifting into his thoughts.

~About 3 years ago~

"You needed to speak to me sir?" A young man, fresh out of FBI training entered Cullen's office.

"Yes, I hear you are looking like a very promising agent. I have a task for you. Are you up to it?"

"Yes sir." The young agent said enthusiastically.

"Okay. There is a group of bank robbers that have been under the radar for some time now. We think we have uncovered the location of some. We believe they are planning to attack some old allies. You need to confirm their identity and keep this other family safe." Cullen explained and continued to explain this young agent's first solo mission.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry life has been hectic. this is not a fluffy chapter cuz i am not in a fluffy mood. valentines day is coming up and once again i am single... i hate valentines day i swear it just exists to make single pple feel bad!!! hope u like it. please review! it motivates me to update sooner! Thanks to all who read and review!! tell me what u like/dislike ect**

**discliamer: i dont own bones :/ darn**

A few days later in the hospital Temperance was laying curled up in Seeley's arms. She was still emotional about the loss of the baby and was becoming distant and closed off.

"Temperance, please talk about it with me." Seeley asked patiently.

Temperance tried to turn loose out of his arms but he wouldn't allow her. He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Did you want this baby?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it because I didn't know for sure that I was pregnant. Did you want this baby?"

"Honestly, yes I did. The minute you told me you thought you might be I asked to be discharged. Temperance, I love you. Someday I want to marry you. And I want to have a family with you. In time I hope all of this happens. But I want it to happen because you want it to. Okay?"

Temperance nodded and began to cry again. "I miss my mom." She said and Seeley was filled with pain.

He needed to tell her but she was already broken could she handle more? He had to tell her now or she would never forgive him. Hell, he wasn't sure if she would forgive him now.

"Temperance, there is something I need to tell you. But you have to promise to hear me through. And you can't hate me."

Temperance got a little worried but became attentive. "What did you do?"

"When I came to your school as a sub it wasn't for the position. There was a rumor that a group of bank robbers who had been under the radar for a while had been working here and were planning on hurting some of their old allies. Their old allies were your parents. I work with the FBI and I was sent to keep your family safe from them. I think that is why your parents left. To keep you and Kyle safe. The day they left another agent came down and noted that the threat had left. I was actually drafted back into the army but now that I have been discharged I will return to the FBI."

Temperance was flabbergasted and pissed. "So the only reason you spent time with me was because it was your job. This whole thing has been a lie?!"

"No that is not what I said! I didn't know if it was your family in trouble until after I was done at the school and decided to stay. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you."

"But my parents left because you came."

"If I hadn't came your whole family probably would have been dead." Seeley tried to reason.

"My father wouldn't have allowed it! I went through abuse and depression at foster homes because of you. Get out!"

"Temperance…" Seeley pleaded.

"Now!! Get out now!" Temperance yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Seeley surrendered not wanting to put her under anymore stress and walked out of the room with his head down. "I'm so sorry Tempe."

He sat in the waiting room just praying her head would clear in time. Angela walked into Temperance's room to find her in tears.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

Temperance told her the whole thing. "I want to leave. And I don't want to see him. Can you please take me back to my dorm?"

"Okay sweetie." Angela agreed. She went and got the discharge papers and they snuck out the other doors.

Angela whipped out her phone and sent a text message.

From: Angela

Hey Studly,

Took her home. Please don't come she can' take anymore. Just go home. :/

Seeley read the message and sighed. He got up and drove back to D.C.

_I can not believe I am leaving her! I promised her and myself that I never would! I was the only stable thing in her life besides Angela._

Tears were streaming down his face the whole way home. He finally made it to D.C. and drove straight to the J. Edgar Hoover building and walked up to Cullen's office.

Cullen looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Agent Seeley Booth good to see you again."

"I have been discharged from the army. I would like to resume work as soon as possible sir." Seeley said getting straight to the point not wanting to talk much.

Cullen knew something was up but wasn't going to push it just yet. "Okay you can start tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir." Seeley said and walked out of the office.

His mind was racing with thoughts as he drove back to his old apartment. All he could think about was Temperance and the times they spent together. He finally got to his apartment, and went straight to the shower to wash everything away.

It had been one month since Seeley had left and Angela tried to talk about it with Tempe but she refused. Temperance returned to school and classes two days after she had been discharged. The day after had consisted of her dying her hair a dark auburn that was nearly black, chopping in off to a little shorter than shoulder length and becoming very pale. She became that cold, distant, logical person that Angela had only seen during Temperance's foster care period. Temperance still wore the ring that Seeley gave her but Angela knew it was only to keep other men away. Temperance was taking an overload on classes and was looking at have a master's degree in a short two years. The only thing she did besides school and study was going on long runs with Kiyah. Angela continued to come down every other weekend and forced Temperance to do some girly things hoping to break the shell and get Temperance back out into the world again. So far nothing had worked.


	14. Chapter 14

**one review??? i feel very unloved :( do u want me to end the story? please review... i only posted this short one cuz no one reviewed my last one :/ let me know what u like/ dislike. wanna see. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer. i dont own bones**

It had been a year since Temperance had her miscarriage and Seeley had left. She still had that hole in her heart; she had no family, no home, no one that loved her. All she had was Ange, Kiyah, and her promising career in forensic anthropology. She was on her way to Boston for a conference that was required to get her master's. Her professor, Dr. Michael Stiresv, was accompanying as he was one of the main speakers.

"So Temperance, have you ever been to Boston?" Michael asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"No I haven't. Have you Dr. Stiresv?"

"Please call me Michael. Yes it is a beautiful place, I will have to show you around. Well if you want me to that is." Michael said a bit nervous. He had heard rumors about Temperance Brennan. A broken hearted women, emotionally distant, discrete, and incredibly beautiful.

"I would like that very much." Temperance blushed.

They had both had a little crush on each other but neither had been brave enough to make a move. They got to Boston and checked into their hotel.

"Reservations for Dr. Stiresv." Michael said as he and Temperance walked up to the front desk and smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stiresv, there is a reservation for two rooms, would you like me to make it one?" the front desk worker offered politely.

"Oh we aren't married. He is just my. . ." Temperance began.

"Coworker." Michael said cutting in.

"Oh I'm sorry it just seemed like it." The hostess apologized.

"Its fine." Temperance smiled and started to walk away.

Michael grabbed the room keys and then caught up with her. He set his hand on the small of her back and she leaned into him.

"You look beautiful today Mrs. Stiresv." He whispered in her ear.

Temperance rolled her eyes and gently smacked him in the stomach. "I don't remember a wedding taking place?"

"Oh sorry you must have had a little too much tequila that night."

"hhmm.. I don' t drink tequila. Sorry you must have the wrong woman" Temperance said rolling out of his arm and walking backwards. She walked into a man, lost her balance, but he caught her right before she hit the ground. "Oh I am so sorry."

"Temperance?" The man asked lifting her back up.

Temperance's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. "Oh my god!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay for reviews!! it makes me sooooo happy!! :) another update. please dont hate me!! continue to let me know what you like/dislike. i have an idea of what i want to write but if you have intense urge to see something let me know!! please review!!**

**Disclaimer; i dont own bones :(**

"Temperance?" The man asked lifting her back up.

Temperance's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. "Oh my god!"

"Where have you been?"

"College. How about you Derek? What brings you to Boston?" Temperance said giving him a hug. Michael shrugged his shoulders not wanting to wait around for their game of catch up so just mumbled he was going to go up to the room.

"Just living life. We are having some kind of family reunion here. You should stop by."

"Family reunion? Is Booth here?" Temperance asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him in a year." Derek shrugged his shoulders. Temperance felt a pang of guilt wash over her. "What happened anyway? Since when do you call him Booth?"

"Nothing happened, listen I have to go Michael needs help getting stuff ready for his presentation." Temperance said trying to get out of the conversation.

"We are not done talking missy!! Come visit me. Room 328. Is Michael your boyfriend?" Derek asked in one of those teasing voices.

"I will and no. it was good seeing you Derek. Talk to you later." Temperance said and ran off toward her room. Living under a banner of avoidance. That's what she did best.

She entered Michael's room through their conjoining door to find him in just his boxers. "Oh I'm sorry Michael." She said starting to back back into her room.

He stopped her and pulled her back it. "Its fine, I'm just in my boxers. It's like a swimsuit."

Temperance blushed. "Sorry about that in the hallway. He is an old friend from Philadelphia. "

"It's fine, are you okay?" He asked brushing some hair out of her face, noticing something different in her eyes. She leaned into his hand needing a comforting touch. He noticed and pulled her in a hug. "You know you can tell me anything."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. Just stuff I don't want to remember."

She slowly tilted her head up as he tilted his down. "Well let me help you forget." He said pressing his lips against hers gently and then more roughly. Begging for more he lifted her shirt up and she helped him take it off and unclasp her bra. She pushed him towards the bed and they fell in together. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them and her underwear off simultaneously. She grabbed at his boxers and slid them off. Before they knew it they were tangled up in each other. Michael had been gentle with a rough bite here and there. He then surprised her with his rough side. It was over as fast as it had started and they were breathing heavily next to each other. "That was…"

"Wow," was all that escaped Temperance's mouth.

"Yeah, wow."

They lay in bed a while later and then got their suits on to go swimming in the outdoor pool. Temperance had to thank Angela for her sexy bikini that brought her eyes out even more. Temperance and Michael pushed each other in and swam after each other having fun like young teens. Temperance got out of the pool trying to escape but Michael hopped out and chased her.

"Michael! Stop!" Temperance said looking back. She then ran into someone who caught her in their arms as they fell into the water. As they came back up she felt that this man was fully clothed. "I am so sorry sir."

"Don't be its fine. Clothes are clothes." The man said running his hands through his hair to get it out of his face.

Temperance froze she could recognize that voice anywhere. She quickly wiped the hair out of her face to see this man. When she did her jaw dropped. They looked into each other's eyes and were both at a loss of words.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya this is def not my favorite chapter... poop. read and review!! i will try to get one up soon but im busy with work and school. please please please review!!!! :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own bones. if i did it would never go on a 2 month break!!**

"Temperance Avery Brennan." The man stated staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Family reunion." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah I heard. I didn't think you would come though, Jared said he hasn't heard from you in a year." She mentioned noticing his hair had gotten longer and he hadn't shaved for a while.

"I have been busy. I missed you. . ." Seeley said a little nervously.

"Temperance are you okay?" Michael asked interrupting them.

Temperance and Seeley let out a simultaneous sigh and Seeley grabbed her hand and helped her out.

"Yeah I am fine. Michael this is Seeley Booth. Seeley this is Michael Stiresv." Temperance introduced them and they shook hands.

Michael's cell phone that was sitting on one of the tables began to ring. Michael excused himself and answered his phone. Seeley and Temperance exchanged a few glances. Michael got off the phone and sighed.

"Temperance I'm sorry I just got called into an emergency meeting. I probably won't be back until late tonight. Will you be fine on your own?"

Temperance glanced over at Seeley which did not go unnoticed by Michael. "Yeah I will be fine."

Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Okay thanks. See you tonight." He said and then ran off.

"What was that?" Seeley said with his jealous voice.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, are you jealous?!" Temperance said with a laugh as they began to walk out of the swimming area.

Seeley was right on her heels. "What? No. I don't get jealous."

"Yeah sure you don't." Temperance said rolling her eyes entering the elevator. "What floor are you on? We need to get some dry clothes on you."

"Third floor. Oh you're going to change me?" Seeley said with his Booth smile.

"You are such an ass." She said lightly hitting him in the stomach.

"Oh I know you love my ass." Booth said grinning and stepping closer to her.

"Hmmmm are you sure about that?" She said with a fierce look in eyes staring up at him.

The elevator doors closed and Seeley stepped to her and pushed her against the wall. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips longingly against hers. She opened her mouth allowing him entrance and returned the kiss with equal passion. She pushed at him causing him to fall into the wall behind him and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. The elevator doors opened and Seeley carried her to his hotel room door without breaking apart. She reached in his back pocket to reach for his room key.

"See you do like my ass." He mumbled between their kisses.

She smiled against his lips. "Guess you were right. You are wet." She said as he opened the door and walked in slamming the door.

"I think you are the one that is wet." He grinned.

"Prove it." She said while unbuttoning his shirt revealing his firmly chiseled chest.

He untied her swim suit and laid her on the bed then slid her bottoms off. He then slid his pants off and rolled into bed with her. He showered her with kisses and then paused in that spot on her neck that drove her crazy and bit it.

"Oh Seeley!" Temperance yelled out. She ran her hands through his hair. "I need you." She whispered in his hear and kissed it.

He moved on top of her and thrusted into her starting slowly and then pushing as deep as he could. He wanted all of her, he had for a year now, damn he missed her. They looked into each other's eyes as they climaxed together. It felt just as good as their first and only time together. He collapsed on top of her and started kissing her collar bone.

"Seeley." Temperance moaned as he sucked that sensitive part again.

There was a knock at the door and they both groaned. Seeley rolled out of the bed and rummaged through his suitcase to find a dry pair of boxers. Once he slipped them on he answered the door.

"Derek?" Seeley asked in shock.

"Seeley? Oh my gosh. How are you? I was just gonna ask you to keep it down. Who is the lucky woman?"" Derek blurted out.

"I'm fine. Sorry about the noise." Seeley said but was cut off my Temperance who had slipped one of his button-up dress shirts on.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she asked, "Who's at the door? Oh Derek. Hi." Temperance blushed and buried her head in Seeley's back.

"Hey Tempe. Sorry I'll just leave you be now. Seeley I'm next door room 328 come over and we can have a drink and catch up later." Derek said then walked into his room a little embarrassed.

"Well that was. . ." Seeley started.

"Embarrassing." Temperance giggled.

Seeley turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his head in her hair and breathed her scent in. Damn he missed her. For a year he had buried himself in work, he hadn't slept with a women since Temperance, and he never went out. "God I missed you Tempe."

Temperance stepped back, "Seeley I don't know if I can do this. I mean you just left."

"I left because you told me to. You are the one who snuck out of the hospital and said you didn't want to see me." Seeley said wincing at thinking about that day.

"I had just lost OUR baby and you had just told me you worked for the FBI and was pretty much the reason my parents left!! I was emotional! Of course I was going to say I never wanted to see you again! That doesn't mean I meant it!" Temperance said with tears flowing down her face.

Seeley's heart sunk. He wiped the tears away and brushed a hair out of her face. "I am so stupid."

Temperance got a fire in her eyes. "Stupid? You are RETARDED! Possibly the dumbest person I have ever met! I have not been able to be with another guy since you! I just started letting Michael in and now you show up!"

"You are sleeping with Michael?" Seeley cut in her rampage with a very pissed off tone.

Temperance felt a pang of guilt wash over her. _Why do I feel guilty? We aren't together. _"Once." Was all she said and diverted her eyes.

There was a long silence where they both just stood there thinking. Temperance was the first to break the awkward silence. "You can't be mad. It's not like we are together."

Seeley sighed taking a few seconds to control his rage. "You're right. I have no right to be mad. We aren't together, but that doesn't me I haven't thought of you every second of every day. Or ever stopped loving you. I haven't been with ANYONE since you. I haven't slept through a full night because without you in my arms I have nightmares about losing you or about the war. I haven't even given a woman the time of day since you. The truth is Temperance, I am broken. I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't live without you. I love you. Please give me a second chance." He was now the one crying.

"I… I just need some time. I… I will… call you." She stumbled over her words and then ran out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**wowww sorry sorry sorry for such a looooong wait!! i have been extremely busy and have hardly had time to even just sit and relax. im sorry this is sorta bad too. but it is sorta long :) hope you like it. pleaseeee review!! :) i update sooner when i get more reviews :) let me know what u like/dislike!! :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own bones! if i did we would not have a stupid hiatus where there are no new bones on forever and ever and ever! anyone else bones deprived??**

Temperance ran into her own room and locked the doors. She picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial 2.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked through the phone.

"Angela I need to talk to you. Wait, were you sleeping?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah I stayed out way too late last night. What's up sweetie?"

"Seeley is here."

"What?! Did you guys talk?" Angela squealed.

"We um had sex." Temperance muttered.

"Oh my gosh!! No way! What about Michael?"

"Yes way. That's why I said it. How did you know about him? I slept with him once today." Temperance embarrassingly admitted.

"I knew about him because I'm your best friend. So why aren't you in bed with Booth right now?"

"He left me Angela I don't know if I can take him back. I don't know what to do. He broke me!" Temperance was crying now as she explained her doubts to angela.

"He loves you honey. He never wanted to leave you. You forced him out of your room and then snuck out, he was confused, injured, and just got back from a war." Angela explained to her best friend.

"I'm just scared and I think I could be pregnant again." Temperance said in panic.

"What by who?"

"I don't know. Both Michael and Seeley didn't use a condom; it was a spur of the moment. And my contraceptive prescription was up and I couldn't refill it until next week." Temperance said quickly with her heart racing.

"Oh my gosh. Are you going to tell them?"

"What? No! I wont know for sure for two weeks. Seeley will be gone and I will be done with Michael's class." Temperance generated excuses.

"well I am not going to let you ignore this if you really are pregnant honey. Just follow your heart."

"The heart is just an organ that circulates blood throughout your body." Temperance stated stubbornly.

"Come on Bren. You know what I'm talking about. You believed in love and following your heart just a few years ago."

"Yeah that was before my parents , brother, and boyfriend left me all in the same year, I was abused in foster care, and lost a baby." Temperance rolled her eyes. "I will call you later I am going to bed. Don't party so hard Angela."

"Follow your heart honey. Bye!" Angela said and hung up.

Temperance tossed her phone on the bed and fell into it. "What have I done?"

She heard a knock on her door and sighed. "Who is it?"

"It's Michael are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. I'm just going to go to bed ill talk to you later." Temperance said through the door without moving off the bed.

"Okay, good night." Michael said and retreated to his own bed wondering what he did wrong.

Temperance laid in her bed a while tossing and turning thinking what would happen if she was really pregnant. At 2 am she finally fell asleep but it was met with flashbacks from when her and Seeley were together and woke up from the painful memory of her miscarriage. She was covered in a cold sweat and her heart was racing and she could feel a lingering pain in her stomach. She slips on her Northwestern long sleeve shirt and some purple basketball shorts and walks up to the third floor. She knocks on the door several times hoping he would answer after the seventh time he finally came to the door.

His face looked tired but when he saw her he was wide awake and worried. "Temperance what's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked pulling her into his room and feeling her forehead. He grabbed a towel and patted the sweat off of her forehead.

"I can't sleep. When I do I dream about our baby." Temperance said crying and grabbing his hand that was cupping her face and leaned into it.

Tears were streaming down her face. Seeley picked her up and laid her on the bed and just held her. "Shhh it's okay. Breathe Temperance, just breathe." He said rubbing circles on her back and whispering in her ear. She buried her head in his chest and grasped his tshirt. After a while she had cried herself to sleep or Seeley had soothed her to sleep. He sighed feeling a pang of guilt for putting this beautiful woman through everything he has. He breathed in her scent, rested his head on hers, and fell asleep as he held her. The next morning the sun was shining through the window on their faces and Seeley groaned. He pulled Temperance closer to him she stretched a bit and opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Did I sleep here?" Temperance said trying to sit up.

Seeley pulled her back down and underneath him. "What's so bad about that." He said as he planted kisses all over her.

She giggled and tried to squirm out of his arms. "You are stubbly. When is the last time you shaved?"

"A few days ago. Are you alright?" He asked in a more serious manner looking deep into her eyes.

"It's just that I think, I mean I could, well it's a possibility that I could be pregnant." Temperance accidentally admitted to him.

"What? How?"

"We neither you or Michael used a condom, it was all spur of the moment, and my contraceptive prescription couldn't be refilled until I got back. It's not like I expected to have sex the whole time I was here."

"I'm going home with you Temperance. Even if you aren't pregnant I want to be with you forever. " He said seriously. "I want to be Seeley and Temperance again."

"I'm not forbidding you from going where you want but I cant promise you anything. What about your job?"

"I'll quit. Take a vacation. Anything to be with you." He spilled out ideas anxiously.

"You can't quit. I am done with my degree in a few weeks and we can deal with location after that." Temperance said sweetly. She was jumping in to the pit. She couldn't believe she was setting her heart in Seeley Booth's hands once again. She couldn't help it, she had a weakness for his chocolate eyes.

Seeley let out his infamous Booth smile and kissed her. "You look incredibly sexy in that." He eyed her up and down. "Aren't those my shorts?"

Temperance grinned and nodded. "I wear them almost every night." She admitted. She missed him so much the only way she had been able to sleep was wearing these shorts or his old hockey sweatshirt she had stolen out of his apartment the first night she spent the night there.

Seeley smiled and just gazed into her eyes. He could never get enough of this girl. She was perfect and she was almost his again. Temperance lifted his arms off of her and rolled out of bed. "I should probably go, Michael will be worried. He knows I never sleep past 7 and its 10. I will call you later. Same number?"

Seeley got his jealous look and sat up on the bed. "Your not going to keep things up with Michael are you? And yes same number."

Temperance walked up to Seeley and stood between his legs. "If I am pregnant it could be his too you know, but no I am not going to continue my relationship with him. Don't worry about it. If there is going to be a man in my life it is going to be you." She said and gave him a kiss before she turned around and walked to the door. "Bye."

"Good bye. I love you Temperance." Seeley let out just as she walked out the door.

Temperance smiled as she felt those warm butterflies she used to feel after spending time with Seeley. She got to the door of her room and was just unlocking the door as Michael walked up to her.

"Temperance! Thank goodness you are okay!" He said and gave her a hug. She tensed when he wrapped his arms around her and he took a step back. "whats wrong?"

"Nothing its just we cant do this Michael." Temperance shook her head.

"Why not? I'm not going to favor you, you are already the smartest person in the class, besides my class is over in two weeks." Michael said confused.

"It's not that. It's just that Seeley. I cant help it." Temperance said weakly.

"He isn't good for you Tempe. Don't you remember what he did to you! I'm good for you. I would never do that!" Michael said almost begging.

"I'm sorry Michael. You are a good guy but I cant. He has my heart. Always has always will. I can't do anything about it. I wish I could." Temperance said with tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry." She then turned around and ran into her room. She then ran into the bathroom and threw up. "Shit." Was all she could say when she finally got her head out of the toilet and just laid on the bathroom floor.

There was a frantic knock at the door, Temperance jumped up. Where was she? She looked around and realized that she had cried herself to sleep on the bathroom floor. She slowly got up off the floor and swayed a little, feeling lightheaded. She opened the door to the worried face of Seeley.

"Thank god you're okay!" He came in and wrapped his arms around her only to feel and intense heat coming from her, teeth chattering. "Oh my gosh Temperance! You are on fire! Are you feeling okay?" He asked and put his hand to her forehead.

Temperance was confused at his first statement. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Why did you come rushing in here?"

Seeley sat her down on her bed, checked some of her vitals, and got a cold rag to wipe the sweat off of her. "There was an explosion at the convention that you and Michael were supposed to be at. Michael is okay, he had run back to his room to get his notes but said he hadn't seen you and you didn't answer your door." He got done checking Temperance's vital and picked her up.

"Where are you taking me Seeley?" Temperance asked weakly.

"The hospital, you have a high fever, the chills, nausea, fatigue, and your heart is racing." Seeley had made it out to his FBI issued SUV and gently set her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. By the time he had gotten around to the driver's side Temperance was out like a light. He started up the SUV and sped to the hospital. Once he got there Temperance had already developed shallow and panicked breathes but was still unconscious. He ran into the ER with her in his arms, "I need a doctor now!"

Several doctors rushed over and got Temperance on a gurney and started checking her vitals. " My name is Dr. Walton, have there been any symptoms?"

"Yeah. . . um she has a fever, chills, nausea, fatigue, and a rapid pulse. She might be pregnant too." Seeley said quickly while watching the doctors hook Temperance up to a bunch of machines.

"Okay what is her name so we can pull up her medical records?" Dr. Walton asked kindly.

"Temperance Avery Brennan. She is 20 years old." Seeley said running his hand through his hair as he gasped when he saw them intubate her.

Dr. Watson put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Relax, we will take very good care of her. Why don't you go get some coffee and wait in the waiting room. I will come and get you when we get Temperance stable and in a room."

"No, I can't leave her. I won't." Seeley shook his head and walked over to the gurney grabbing ahold of her hand.

Dr. Watson nodded and then walked out to go pull up the medical records. The doctors frantically worked around him trying to stabilize her. He relaxed a bit as he realized her heartbeat had returned to normal but then he heard a terrifying beeping noise.

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" one of the doctors yelled and pressed a button. "Get a crash cart!"

"What's happening? Is she okay? Crash cart?" Seeley asked as he tried to contain his fear.

"Sir, we need you to wait in the waiting room until we get her stable." Another doctor told him sternly.

"No! I can't leave her here alone!" Seeley resisted.

Dr. Watson came running up and grabbed Seeley's arm. "Mr. Booth you need to leave. We can't work when you are in the way. Do you want her to die?" Seeley had tears running down his face. "Come on. I will take you to the waiting room." Seeley quietly surrendered and his tears were out of control once he got to the waiting room and Dr. Watson left to help work on the love of his life.

He just got her back. He couldn't lose her again. He couldn't help her. He was torn apart. He threw his head into his hands and cried as he awaited the doctor to return.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait again. im trying my best with all of this!! hope you like it. down at the middle where the line is it skips about five years just incase you are confused. i will be jumping around alot now sorry. hope you like it and please review!! who is super pumped for the 100th episode tomorrow?!?! I AM!! Im like bouncin off the walls :)**

**disclaimer...I do not own bones!! **

A few hours later the doctors came into the waiting room. Seeley jumped up and ran to them. "Is she okay? What happened? Can I see her?"

"She is stable now. She had a respiratory infection but that along with some unknown complications caused too much stress on her heart. Follow us and we will take you to her room."

"Is she pregnant?" Seeley asked hopefully.

"We cant say for certain until the blood tests come back but if she was she no longer is. I'm sorry."

Seeley nodded as they got to Temperance's room and he ran to her side. She was still asleep but her grabbed her hand and gently kissed her forehead. The doctors left the room saying they would be back in a few hours to check on her. Seeley was in tears and he looked at her fragile body lying in the hospital bed. As he ran his hands through her hair he heard a faint moan. "Temperance?"

Temperance felt a hand in hers and tightened the grip. With her eyes still closed she mumbled, "What happened?"

Seeley kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank god you're okay! You had a respiratory infection and some unknown complications caused your heart to stop, but you're okay now. Oh Temperance, I love you."

Temperance was afraid to ask but squeezed his hand and did it anyway. "Am I pregnant?"

Seeley gave her a sad look and ran his head through her hair. "They said they are waiting for the blood tests but if you were pregnant, you aren't now. I'm sorry sweetie."

Temperance looked like she was about cry. She rolled onto her side away from Seeley. Seeley felt a sting in his heart. He slowly got up, slipped off his shoes, and gently slid into the bed. Temperance let out a light moan as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck.

"I'm sorry Seeley. You should go. I'm broken, I can't carry a child, I can't give you the family you need." Temperance said with tears rolling down her face.

Seeley had her roll to face him and cupped her face making her look him in eyes. "Temperance Avery Brennan I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what." He grabbed her hand where his promise ring still sat. "I gave this to you all those years for a reason. You don't know for sure that you were pregnant this time around and if you can't have a kid, that's okay. There are other options and if we find out you can't bear a child and you decide you don't want kids then that is fine too. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters as long as I get to be with you."

Temperance's eyes softened as he spoke and she let out a smile. She shifted onto her elbow at reached up to his lips. She covered his with hers and begged for entrance. He parted his lips to let her in and she moaned as he set her on her back and turned the kiss very passionate. She nibbled on his lip as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. The finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow." Temperance said with her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You could most definitely say wow!" A young women exclaimed from the doorway.

Seeley jumped off the bed startled at the voice. "Holy shit Ange you scared me!"

"Sorry studly but that one over there scared the shit out of me!" Angela said while pointing to Temperance. She then walked up to the bedside. "Are you okay Bren?"

"I'm fine Ange. You didn't need to come down here."

"Well I hear about an explosion at your convention and then you wont answer your phone. So yes I did need to come down here!"

"I wasn't in the explosion." Temperance said flatly.

"And yet you managed to end up in the hospital! What happened?"

"She had a respiratory infection and other unknown complications caused her heart to stop." Seeley said wincing at the thought.

"What about the maybe baby?" Ange blurted out but then gasped and covered her mouth realizing Booth was in the room.

The doctor walked in right after that and said, "Good to see you're away Temperance. Your blood results came back, there were some abnormalities that we will look into but nothing major. Also you were not pregnant so this should have no effect on your future plans of children."

All three of them let out a relieved sigh and thanked the doctor after he told them she could be discharged in two days. After a few hours Angela left. Booth got into the bed with Brennan and they just laid there and talked.

* * *

"Hey honey, where is the shampoo?" A bare chest man hollered out the bathroom door.

"Um… It should be on the upper right hand shelf of the closet in there." A women hollered back from the kitchen where she was making coffee wearing nothing but the mans button up dress shirt. "Find it?"

"No I think you should come in here." He hollered back with an amused tone.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath "Men…"

As she walked through the bathroom doors she was gently but urgently yanked in and pushed against the wall.

"Let me go! You are soaking wet!" She screamed as he wrapped his arms around her and planted soft kisses all over her.

"But you taste so good!" He whispered in her ear and then gently sucked on her neck.

She let out a loud moan and then pushed him into the bathroom counter, moving her lips to his. She paused and said, "Get in the shower, you're wasting all the hot water." She then turned to the closet and grabbed the shampoo. Just as she closed the closet door she was being lifted and carried into the shower. She squealed as he held her under the icy cold water drenching her and the shirt she had been wearing. "Seeley Joseph Booth! Put me down now!" She yelled while kicking her legs in protest.

"Temperance Avery Brennan!" Seeley said in his mocking tone.

"Please! It is freezing!" Temperance begged and began to shiver.

Seeley got a sympathetic look on his face and carried her out of the shower and wrapped her up in the warmest towel they had in their apartment. He then got himself a towel and dried off. She was still shivering when they got dried off so he grabbed his warmest sweatpants and sweatshirt and dressed her in them. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her some of his heat. "I'm sorry honey! The water was warm when I had gotten out." He said with a light chuckle.

"You are in so much trouble Mr.!" She said finally ceasing to shiver.

"Oh really? How much trouble?" Seeley asked not worried. He knew she couldn't hold out on a punishment.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight for starters." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Ouch Tempe! You're not really going to make me sleep on the couch with my back! Are you?"

She broke free of his arms, went and grabbed a pillow and blanket from their closet, and set them on the couch. "Yes I really am! Now come on we are going to be late for work."

"Let's call in sick." Seeley whined.

"No I can't, I just started at the Jeffersonian. It is very competitive and I need to be there." Temperance explained that her new job was top of the line and very demanding.

"Come on you are brilliant! They know you are the best forensic anthropologist in the world!" Seeley said confidently.

"Yes and if I get fired you will be living in this apartment in D.C. alone while I'm in Canada!" she said laughing as she went to change into work clothes and do her hair.

Seeley sighed in defeat and started to get ready. "Oh we have Parker this weekend." Parker was his two year old son he had had with Rebecca a year after Temperance had been released from the hospital. They had gotten into a fight and broke up. He had gotten into another relationship before they had worked things through. He had proposed to Rebecca but she refused promising him he would get to see Parker still. She could see the love in his eyes for Temperance and sadly let him go. Shortly after Parker had been born Temperance and Seeley had gotten back together. Now Seeley got Parker every other weekend and on some holidays.

"No, you have Parker for the weekend." Temperance said as she curled her hair.

"what do you mean?" He asked peeking his head around the corner.

"The Jeffersonian is flying me down to Guatemala to identify remains for the weekend" She said looking at him apologetically.

"But Parker loves you Tempe! He's going to be so sad!" Seeley said giving her his sad Booth eyes.

"Seeley, Rebecca will be happy, she hates me and it will be good for you two to have Booth time. Also, I'm sure Parker won't mind when he gets a surplus of toys because I earned $20,000 for this." She said as she walked by him to get dressed.

"$20,000?!" Seeley asked astonished.

Temperance grinned as she buttoned up her shirt. She walked over to help him with his tie and then pulled him in for a kiss. "So is it alright if I go to Guatemala for the weekend?"

Seeley looked lovingly into her eyes and put his hands around her waist. "Just promise you will be careful."

"Of course." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Seeley smiled and kissed her.

"Well I have got to go to work. Lunch at the diner and 12?" Temperance asked as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at 12. Have a good day." Seeley smiled as he gathered his things too. They both walked out to the parking lot and drove their separate ways to work.


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry super busy once again... finals week!! ahhhhH!!! almost summer :) hope u like :) please read and review and i swear ill update super duper fast :)**

**disclaimer dont own bones... if i did booth would not be dating marine biologist chick and brennan would most def not be dating hacker... yuck!!! they so need to get together ASAP!!**

"Dr. Addy, can you please clean of the bones? I will be back in an hour or two." Dr. Brennan asked her intern politely.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." Zack Addy, the young, eager intern said enthusiastically.

Dr. Brennan hung her lab coat up in her office, grabbed her jacket, and started to walk out. Just as she was about to the door Angela Montenegro stopped her. "Sweetie!"

Temperance stopped in her tracks and turned to meet Angela. "What?"

"You going out to lunch with studly?" Angela asked.

"Shhh. Not so loud!" Temperance said putting her hand over Angela's mouth to silence her.

"Why? Don't you want to show off your shiny FBI armor?" Angela asked confused.

"We just don't want people knowing. And if everyone knows then we can't work together."

Angela gave her a confused look. "Can't work together? What do you mean?"

"In liaison. Seeley has been getting a lot of decomposed bodies and they are talking about contracting with us. You can't have relationships with coworkers or contractors and if they find out we are together they will give all his cases to another agent to work with me. You know how I hate all the FBI people." Temperance explained.

"You don't hate Booth." Angela said with a wink that earned her a dirty look from Bren. "Okay. So Temperance Brennan is 'single'.." She said placing air quotes as she said single.

"Yes."

Angela nodded and then added looking down at Bren's finger and then walking away. "Then you might want to conceal that rock. Bye sweetie!"

Angela was walking with Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy down the road to the diner for lunch when Jack stopped in his tracks. "Is that Dr. B? Who is that guy?"

Angela whipped out her phone and typed a text as she answered him. "Yeah, I think she said she was meeting a FBI agent to talk about working together. Guess they have been getting a lot of decomposed bodies."

From: Ange

Text: Act professional. Hodgins, zack, and I are outside the diner.

Brennan looked down at her phone and removed her hand from the table that had been sitting in Seeleys. "What's wrong Temp?"

"Act professional. Angela is coming in with Jack Hodgins and Zack." Temperance said smiling at him. "I'm sorry. Make it up to you later."

Booth grinned at her. "I love you. Jack is the bug guy right?"

She nodded with a sparkle in her eye. "I love you too."

Right as she finished Ange, Jack, and Zack walked in. "Hey Dr. B!" Jack said smiling. "Who is this?"

Seeley stood up and shook Jack's hand. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I am talking to Dr. Brennan about working in liaison with the FBI to help identify bodies and solve homicides."

"Sweet! Does that mean we get to help?" Jack asked excitedly.

Temperance nodded. "If we can get the contract signed you, Zack, Angela, and I will all be working in liaison with the FBI."

"Well we should head over to the Hoover building to get everything signed Dr. Brennan. It was nice meeting you all." Seeley said with a wave and ushered Temperance out the door and to his SUV.

Temperance was fairly quiet the whole ride to the Hoover and kept glancing at her promise ring. Seeley grabbed her hand. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Well if we are going to keep our relationship a secret I have to take my ring off." Temperance said.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind." Seeley said thinking that she thought he would be offended if she didn't wear it.

"No it's not that im worried you would get mad… I have never taken it off." Temperance said with a weak giggle.

Seeley gave her a soft look and ran his hand through her hair. He unclasped the silver chain that was around his neck, gently grabbed her hand sliding the ring off of her finger and onto the chain, and finally clasped it around her neck. "Now it is still on you and you can wear it under your shirt close to your heart." He said lovingly and kissed her forehead.

Temperance smiled and brushed her hand against his cheek. "I love you Seeley… but we should get going we are going to be late." She said and then hopped out of the car.

Seeley grinned, got out of the car, and ran to catch up with her. They walked up to Cullen's office and Seeley knocked on the door. Cullen looked up and waved them in. "Special Agent Seeley Booth! How are you?" He shook Booth's hand with a smile.

"I am good. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian." Booth motioned towards Brennan.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan." Cullen said shaking her head and smiling.

Temperance smiled politely and then took a seat next to Booth. "Sir I was hoping we could discuss working in liaison with Dr. Brennan and the Jeffersonian. We are overloading on homicide cases and she is the best in her field." Booth explained.

Cullen nodded know that most of his agents were repeatedly working doubles. "How did you come about Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked remembering years back when he had sent young Agent Booth on a mission to protect this girl's family and fell in love with her. He was not sure if they had stayed together.

"Camille stopped by to say hi and suggested her when I told her about our overload." Booth said honestly.

"You both know it is against FBI policy to have intimate relationships with coworkers or contractors?" Cullen asked

Dr. Brennan gave him a confused look. "Why are you asking that?"

"I am director here. Booth I sent you on the mission to protect her family, I have no proof but I heard rumors of you falling in love with a girl, and I recall that 4 month leave of absence you took for a girl. I cannot know for sure if that girl was Dr. Brennan." Culled then sighed "Whatever. Dr. Brennan sounds like a wonderful asset to the team but I better not hear about and relationships at work." He then signed the papers and waved them off.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it." Booth nodded and followed Temperance out the doors.

Two weeks later Temperance had returned safely and they had just got done spending the weekend with Parker. Seeley and Temperance had been working in liaison and no one but angela knew they were together. It was one of those mornings where Seeley had to go into work early. He rolled out of bed trying not to wake the beautiful women next to him. He quietly took a shower and got dressed. Before leaving he leaned down and gently kissed his girlfriends lips. She moaned softly and grabbed his tie pulling him closer. "Where are you going?" Temperance asked still half asleep.

"I have to go in early. Go back to bed honey. I'll see you in the lab later. I love you." Seeley said kissing her one more time and left. Temperance was back asleep the moment Seeley's lips left hers.

2 hours later Temperance shot up out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach contents into the toilet then remained there and let out a moan. When she had thought the nausea had passed she started to stand up but she was back toilet side in a few short minutes. After a good half an hour with her head in the toilet she slowly got up and took a shower. She got dressed and then ate breakfast. Just as she finished she moaned and ran to the bathroom once again. It was another half an hour until she could compile herself to pick up her cell phone.

"Dr. Brennan where are you?" Cam answered the phone with an angry tone.

"I can't make it in today. I'm…" Temperance was then interrupted with her head in the toilet once again, puking.

Cam cringed at the horrible sound of her top forensic anthropologist throwing up on the other line. When Temperance had finally stopped Cam answered her. "You need to get some rest. Do I need to call someone to come over and take care of you?" she asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. I gotta go!" Temperance said quickly and hung up just as she started to throw up again. She moaned and said to herself, "This is going to be a long day."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is a quick little update... hope you like it... tell me what u like/dislike what u wanna see. anything. PLEASE. did i mention i LOVE reviews??**

**so i am pretty sure last nights bones made me happy and sad at the same time. i will not say why just in case any of you missed it but yeah.**

**Disclaimer. i do not own bones. if i did it would end how i want it to every thursday!**

Booth walked into the lab, swiped his card, and ran up onto the platform. "Hey Bones.." He said but then stopped and looked around only finding Hodgins and Cam. "Where is Bones?"

Cam looked up from what she was doing. "She called in this morning sick. It was bad she couldn't stop throwing up long enough to tell me."

"Why didn't she call me?" Booth asked in a slightly offended tone, confusing Cam.

"Seeley I don't think she could. She was puking almost the whole time she was on the phone with me." Cam said.

"Did Angela go make sure she is alright?" Booth asked worried.

Cam was puzzled. Booth and Brennan always bickered and for meeting only two weeks ago they somehow seemed to have this deep connection but weren't together. They seemed completely in love with each other but blind of the others intentions. "No Dr. Brennan said she was fine." With that Booth turned on his heel and started quickly walking out. "Booth where are you going?"

"To make sure my partner is okay." Booth got into his car and sped off towards his apartment. _Why didn't she call me? Why is she so sick? Is it something from Guatemala? Shit. She could be pregnant. _He pressed down the accelerator a little hard as he remembered the night filled with passion when she got home from Guatemala. He pulled into the parking lot and took the stairs to the second floor three at a time. When he got into his apartment he stopped but heard nothing. "Tempe?" He asked walking quietly into their bedroom to find her sprawled out across the bed sound asleep. She lay there peacefully as he walked up to the bed and kissed her on the forehead. With a worried look he walked into the bathroom to get their thermometer, gently stuck it in her ear without waking her, and read it. 101.8. He brushed some hair out of her face and showered her with kisses. "Tempe." She let out a light moan and then shot up and ran to the bathroom. Seeley was right behind her and held her hair back as she emptied her already empty stomach. Rubbing gentle circles in her back he asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Temperance leaned into Seeley's chest as the vomit subsided and moaned. "I have been doing this since 5 AM."

Seeley kissed the top of her head as they sat on the bathroom floor. "You have a fever. Could this be a bug from Guatemala?"

Temperance cuddled deeper into his chest and shrugged her shoulders. "What else would it be?"

Seeley kissed her forehead again and held her tighter. "Well you remember the night you got home right?"

Temperance looked at him with a pale white face and then turned to the toilet again. After another ten minutes on the toilet she slowly stood up with the help of Seeley and brushed her teeth. When she was done she looked up at him with a worried look. "It can't be that can it? I can't handle losing another baby Seeley!" Tears began to fall from her face.

Seeley immediately pulled her into his arms and wiped her tears away. "Shhhh. Tempe you are not going to lose another baby. If you are pregnant we just need to be careful, go to the doctor, keep you relaxed, eating healthy, and everything will be fine. I promise."

She sniffled and looked up at him with watery eyes. "You can't make a promise like that Seeley."

He chuckled and ran his hands through her hair. "Well I am. And if I break that promise we will never try again."

"We weren't trying right now and look what happened."

Seeley laughed which brought out a grin on his beautiful girlfriend face. "Well then… dare I say this.. . if you lose another baby, I will get a vasectomy. Then it won't be a problem."

Temperance looked at him with wide eyes. "No!"

Seeley was confused and turned his head to the side. "What?"

"You can't do that." She said simply.

"Why not? I don't want to keep putting you through pain." Seeley said sweetly.

"First of all its not your fault and second of all no. I want to have a family with you." She said as she cuddled into the crook of his neck. He smiled as he hugged her tightly, but soon enough she was turning quickly back to the toilet.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Seeley asked her as he tied her hair back. She nodded and he walked out to the kitchen. After a few minutes of digging through the cupboard he found what he was looking for. Seeley wasn't quite sure when they had gotten tea but he quickly made a cup and was back in the bathroom. Temperance was laying her head on the toilet seat moaning. "Now that is unsanitary… when did we last clean the toilet?"

Temperance slowly raised her head and glared at him. "I cleaned it this morning when I realized I was going to be vomiting all day. "

"I brought you some tea. It should help."

Temperance looked at him quizzically but accepted the cup. "How should it help?"

"Well if it is morning sickness, which would now be evening sickness, the tea just helps. It helped my mom when she was pregnant with my brother and Rebecca told me it helped her." Seeley said cringing at that time when he and Temperance had been apart and he had gotten together with Rebecca. He sat down behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently kissed her neck.

Temperance moaned. "Seeley stop I am trying to drink this tea."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely and just cuddled his head in her neck. When she finished the tea she sat the cup down and leaned into him. Seeley massaged her shoulders and Temperance was soon asleep. Seeley let out a sigh of relief that the tea appeared to work and picked her up. He carried her to their bed, turned the lights off, and joined her in a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**jusst a quick little short one.... im feeling very fluffy right now! i have one more paper and then i am done with school for the summer :) please read and review!!!**

**i dont own bones...**

The next morning just as the alarm went off Brennan broke free of Seeley's arms, jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom. Seeley turned the alarm off and then ran in there to hold her hair back. After about ten minutes in the bathroom Temperance appeared to be okay for the time being. Seeley walked into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. Temperance came out a few minutes later and started grabbing for the cup. Seeley pulled it back and grinned. "What? No thank you honey. No morning kiss."

Temperance gave a weak chuckle, "Tea first. Good morning and kiss later. Unless you want me in the bathroom all day again."

Seeley kissed her forehead and handed her the cup. "I love you honey."

Temperance started slowly sipping at the tea and smiled at him. "I love you too."

About an hour later Temperance had her color back and was feeling a lot better. Her and Seeley had gotten dressed and were walking out the door when Temperance's cell phone rang. "Dr. Brennan."

"Hey, it's Cam. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah we think it was just a bug from Guatemala." Temperance said as she got a hit in the arm from Seeley when she let 'we' slip. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath. Hoping that Cam wouldn't catch it.

"Who is we?" Cam asked confused.

Temperance gave Seeley and apologetic look. He let out a light chuckle and grabbed the phone from her. "Hey Cam its Seeley. I came over last night to check on her stubborn ass. She is better now. We are on our way right now! Got a case!" He said and then hung up.

Temperance let out a sigh, "I'm sorry and thank you."

Seeley gave her a kiss on the forehead and shut the door behind them. "Anything for my girl and our baby."

Temperance rolled her eyes. "You do not own me Booth and we don't know for sure if I am pregnant."

Seeley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so their hips were pressed together. "Oh honey I know I don't own you but you ARE my girl." He growled into her ear and then kissed it. "And when are we going to find out for sure if you are pregnant?" He said kissing her lips.

She moaned and pulled him into their kiss deeper. They broke apart and she whispered, "Today. I have an appointment during lunch."

The both got into Seeley's SUV and he looked at her confused. "Why are you riding with me today? Won't the squints be suspicious?"

"Because I want to ride with my boyfriend to work and then you can take me to the appointment. They wont be. Just tell them you were tending to my stubborn ass all night and didn't think I was well enough to drive yet." Temperance shrugged her shoulders.

Seeley smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand as he began to drive to the Jeffersonian. "I love you, my brilliant forensic anthropologist girlfriend."

Temperance smiled and kissed the hand that was interlaced with hers. "I love you too, my strong FBI agent boyfriend."

They giggled together for a while and then fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry for the wait and sorry for the short one. i am having some writers block so please please give me some ideas! :) hope you like it please please review :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own bones. otherwise last weeks episode would have ended up with Booth going home with Brennan for comfort and maybe getting together! what are they thinking giving bones doubt about working?**

Lunch finally came around and Booth came to the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan. They drove to the doctor's office and waited patiently, holding light conversation.

"So what happens if I am pregnant Seeley? We can only lie to everyone so long before they see my quickly expanding abdomen." Temperance asked worried.

"Well we have a few options. We can pretend you have a boyfriend or whatever and I have a girl friend and you are pregnant and so is my girlfriend. We can come out and tell them. Or we can wait until you are starting to get noticeable and come up with something." Booth suggested a few ideas.

"Well if we tell the first one, some will get suspicious and others will want to meet your girlfriend and my boyfriend. Second, if we tell them we wont be able to work together. Will we?" Temperance was worried she wouldn't be able to work with Booth anymore.

"I'm not sure. We have the highest crime solving rate. It will be up to Cullen." Booth was about to say more but was interrupted by a nurse.

"Temperance Brennan?"

Temperance squeezed Seeley's hand and they got up and were lead to a room where Temperance got changed, gave blood and urine samples, and then were told to wait for the doctor. After a few more minutes of Seeley running his hands through Temperance's hair and kissing her temple the doctor knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello I am Doctor Reed. How are you feeling today Ms. Brennan?"

Temperance always got a bit peeved when people messed up her name but Seeley gave her the 'drop it' look and she sighed. "Better than yesterday but still a little on edge I suppose."

Dr. Reed nodded and took a few notes, "What were your symptoms yesterday?"

"Vomiting all day." Temperance stated simply.

Dr. Reed finished up some notes and stood up. "Okay well I am going to start my examination. So please lie down, I am going to see if there is any tenderness in your abdominal area."

Temperance slowly lay down on her back and the Dr. lifted her shirt up. As she pressed gently along Temperance's lower abdomen she winced and squeezed Seeley's hand tightly. Dr. Reed nodded and apologized. "Okay well I am going to get your lab results I will be back in a minute." A few minutes later Dr. Reed walked in with a smile. "Congratulations you are pregnant!" Seeley smiled and kissed Temperance but noticed she got tense and had a worried look on her face. "Is there something wrong Ms. Brennan?"

"First of all it's Doctor Brennan. What about my miscarriage. I can't have that happen again." Temperance said with tears in her eyes.

Dr. Reed got a sympathetic look on her face and grabbed Temperance's hand. "Dr. Brennan, I am going to do everything I can to help you carry this pregnancy to term. We are going to start you on prenatal vitamins rich in calcium, iron, and folic acid. You need to follow a healthy diet and exercise daily. Make sure you manage your stress levels and keep them very low; this is probably the most important thing. Drink water, stay away from sugary and caffeinated drinks like soda and coffee. Don't worry about a miscarriage just relax, take it easy, and get an adequate amount of rest. If you are worried you wont be able to do all of this at work I can put you on bed rest for a few weeks to get you started."

Temperance looked at Booth with fear in her eyes. Booth nodded, "I think it's a good idea. If you have a doctor's note Cam won't mind."

Temperance interrupted, "They don't know though Seeley. I am just supposed to give her a bed rest order out of the blue? As far as they know, I am single."

Dr. Reed quickly caught on. "I can write it vague and you can come up with an excuse."

Seeley gave Temperance the puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Fine."

Dr. Reed stood up and grabbed her notes, "I will write up your bed rest note and directions for these first two weeks. I want to see you again in a week to see how you are going though."

As Dr. Reed walked out Seeley pulled Temperance into his arms, "I love you."

Temperance looked up at him with weak eyes, "I'm scared."

"Hey now, don't be sweetie. We can do this. Everything is going to be fine and work out. You are Doctor Temperance Brennan, a brilliant forensic anthropologist, you can do anything!" Seeley said kissing her temple.

Temperance kissed him on the lips and smiled, "Thank you. You always know what to say."

Seeley smiled and grabbed her hand, "I know. Which is why I am about to say what I am going to say. Temperance Avery Brennan, I know everything about you, your favorite color, your biggest fear, your slightest quirks. I love you. We have gone through thick and thin together and nothing can pull me away from you. Marry me."


	23. Chapter 23

_**sorry its been a while. been busy and had boy problems of course... still do. LAME! okay well i hope you like this one. its kinda jumpy and stuff but yeah. please review!**_

_Temperance kissed him on the lips and smiled, "Thank you. You always know what to say."_

_Seeley smiled and grabbed her hand, "I know. Which is why I am about to say what I am going to say. Temperance Avery Brennan, I know everything about you, your favorite color, your biggest fear, your slightest quirks. I love you. We have gone through thick and thin together and nothing can pull me away from you. Marry me."_

Temperance looked at him in shock. "Seeley…"

Before she could finish he jumped in, "I know you don't believe in marriage, but I do and we are having a kid together. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to marry you just because of that, but that's yet another reason I want to. I have wanted to marry you since that night on the hill. I have known I loved you since the day I met you. I want us to be a family officially. I want the most beautiful women in the world to carry my last name or at least maybe share it with hers. I love you more than anything and nothing is ever going to change that but please do this for me Temperance."

Temperance was looking deep into his tear-filled chocolate eyes and kissed him. "Yes."

"Yes?" Seeley looked at her with a glimmer in his eyes. She laughed and nodded at him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you!"

Three months later…

Temperance had finally gotten off bed rest and everything was looking good. She woke up very anxious because today was the day that may end her and Seeley Booth's partnership. Booth and Brennan walked up into Cullen's office and sat down as he looked at them anxiously. They said they had something to talk with him about that was of a more serious matter and Dr. Brennan had just gotten of a three month leave of absence, so he was worried what his best crime fighting couple had to say. "So what is this about?" Cullen broke the awkward silence.

"I'm pregnant." Temperance blurted out.

"And we are engaged." Seeley said right after that. Cullen sat there with his mouth open in shock. "I know we are technically not allowed to be in a relationship with our partners but we wont do anything we normally wouldn't. We keep a clear head and treat each other as partners not intimate partners at work. We have been together on and off since that assignment you gave me. When we came and asked you for the liaison approval we were together. You cant break us up. We have the highest crime solving rate in FBI history and you know her stubborn ass hates all the other FBI guys. She wont work with any of them." Seeley nervously rambled off.

Cullen knew that was the truth. They had the highest crime solving rate in history. Dr. Brennan was a stubborn ass that would not work with any of the other agents. If he separated them, he lost her, but it was against protocol. He ran his hand against the back of his neck and thought carefully. "Come back tomorrow. I need to figure some things out." Was all he said as he shooed them away.

Temperance and Seeley got up and he lead her out with his hand on her back. She leaned up toward his ear. "What do you think that means?" She whispered.

Booth kissed her on the lips quick and said, "Either he is trying to calm down or he is trying to find a loophole. Don't worry about it hun, keep our baby safe." He then rubbed her tummy.

Temperance put her hand where Seeley had placed his on her stomach. "Im not worrying about it, however, I am worrying about when my child's father is going to feed us."

Seeley rolled his eyes as they walked out of the Hoover to his SUV. "What do you want?"

Brennan's eyes lit up, "Thai food?"

Booth chuckled and drove them to their favorite Thai food place.

"So this case we have, I have a strange feeling about it." Temperance started off as they sat and ate.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked. He wanted her to be clearer about it. This case was weird, they had found a skull that lead them to an old bank where they found all sorts of ancient tapestries, paintings, and such. They also found a silver skeleton with parts of the skeleton replaced with actual bone. The bones showed teeth marks from multiple people.

"I'm not entirely sure. Just something isn't right." She said shaking her head in frustration, she could always figure anything out, but this guy was smart.

Seeley kissed her forehead as he stood up, "Hey don't stress out hun. We will catch him. You are a genius, he can't outsmart you. Just be patient."

Temperance smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "So are we going to tell the team yet? Or should we wait?"

"hmmmm" He hummed against her lips and she giggled. "why don't we wait a little longer, make sure you and our little munchkin are still doing good, and we should wait to see what Cullen says."

Temperance nodded as he helped her up out of the booth. "You're right. Well let's get back to the lab so I can take a look at the bones again."

"Why would you say that Booth? That is illogical!" Brenna said a good few paces ahead of him.

"How is that illogical?" Booth said jogging to catch up.

"Booth I don't have time for this! I have to look at the remains. Go do your FBI stuff!" She growled at him and picked up her pace once again.

"Bones!" he hollered while trailing behind.

"Go away Booth!" She said slamming her office door.

The whole team was staring at Booth now and Angela walked up to him. "What did you do now studly?"

Booth had his blood pumping from their argument but took a few deep breathes knowing it was most likely her hormones. "Oh you know Bones! Everything has to be logical and she always has to be right!" he said and walked out of the lab.


	24. Chapter 24

**just a short one :) hope you like it :) please review... with the lack of reviews i am thinking of closing after a few more chaapters...**

Booth walked into his office and opened his phone as he got a text.

**Bren: I love you hun. I'm sorry. Damn raging hormones. Forgive me?**

Booth smiled and texted her back

**Booth: I love you too baby! Don't worry about it. I understand. Pick u up at 7?**

**Bren: Yes I'm tired. Fire and dinner?**

**Booth: Sounds perfect. Love you. Bye.**

Booth began to sort through paperwork and his leads on the Gormogon case. It was already 6:30 when he finally had narrowed down his suspects and finished most of the paperwork. He smile as he knew it was almost time to pick up his beautiful fiancé. He turned off the light, locked the door, and left the office.

Brennan had set up camp in the bone room and carefully observed every bone involved in the Gormogon case. Something wasn't right about this case but she couldn't put her finger on it. She took a step back as she felt the baby move in her stomach. Her back twitched with pain and she winced as she rubbed the knots in her back.

"Are you okay Dr. B?" Jack Hodgins asked startling Brennan and causing her to jump back. "Oh im sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" he ran up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Temperance shook her head. "It's fine. This case has me on edge for some reason. I just cant put my finger on it."

"I know the feeling." Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Well I found no useful particles. Im sorry Dr. B. why don't you explain what you are seeing on the bones. I know I don't have a doctorate in that but a fresh pair of eyes might notice something." Jack offered up.

Temperance nodded thankfully. "Yeah that's a good idea." She picked up one of the bones and held it under magnification. "These are the bite marks."

Jack looked at them carefully. He suddenly squinted and got really close to the screen. "Can you magnify it more?" Temperance nodded and increased the magnification. "what is that there?" Jack pointed to a line in between the teeth marks.

Temperance looked at it carefully and raised her hands. "I cannot believe I missed this!" she said in frustration at herself for wasting so much time. "It appears that on one of the cannibals has a diamond set in one of their lateral incisors. Good job Jack. Maybe you should get a doctorate in bones."

Jack shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "No. you would have caught it tomorrow when you had fresh eyes! You are the best in your field Dr. B. don't be doubting yourself of your skills."

Temperance startled Jack with a hug. "Thank you Hodgins! For finding those marks and the talk. I should go tell Booth now!" she said and then ran off.


	25. Chapter 25

**sorry for the wait. i started another story Guns and Scalpels: the thrill of the chase crossover greys/bones. please head on over and read that! i am going to end this soon cuz im having writers block on this baaadly. review and check out my new story! thanks**

**i dont own bones**

Brennan was briskly walking out of the Jeffersonian when she ran into Booth. He caught her as she began to fall. "Whoa there bones, where's the fire?"

"Booth! There are signs that one of the cannibals has a diamond inset in their incisor." Temperance blurted out.

"Perfect another lead to go off of!" Seeley smiled excitedly. "I will call Charlie and let him know but its time for us to go home." Temperance was about to give him a challenging look but he put his hand up to stop her. "Our baby needs to go home and have dinner and mommy and daddy time." He gave her a serious look.

Temperance sighed but then smiled at her irresistible fiancé. "What does mommy and daddy time consist of?" She asked while leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmmm. . . laying by the fireplace, candle light dinner, and whatever else mommy wants." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Brennan giggled and kissed him on the lips one more time. "Let's get going before Angela walks out her. Besides mommy is hungry for dessert." She purred in his ear. He then grabbed her hand and they ran to his car.

When they got to their apartment Seeley carried Temperance in and gently set her down on their mattress set by the fireplace. They made love next to the heat of the fireplace and then just laid their together. Around nine thirty there was a pounding at the door. They both looked at each other confused because no one came to their apartment.

"I got it." Booth grunted and he got up and slipped his boxers and pants on. He opened the door to find Jack Hodgins standing there.

"Booth? What are you doing here? Isn't this Doctor B's place? And why are you shirtless?" Jack asked confused.

Booth grinned a bit. "Are you done asking questions? I live here. Now you better explain why you are interrupting my night before I shoot you."

Just as he finished talking and Jack opened his mouth to explain, Temperance walked to the door in her underwear, bra, and Seeley's button up. "Seeley who is at the door?"

Jack's mouth opened wider as he saw Brennan standing there barely dressed, looking like a model, with definite sex hair. "Doctor Brennan!" He turned his head as Seeley stepped in front of her not wanting any man to see his beautiful fiancé nearly naked. "What is going on? And why do you both look like you just…. Oh my god! You two are sleeping together?"

Temperance giggled as she wrapped her arms around Seeley's waist and looked over his shoulder to Jack. "Were more than that. We are engaged."

"What? I am so confused! Haven't you only known each other for like two weeks?"

Booth laughed at the thought of that. "We have known each other since Temperance was in like her junior year of high school."

"Okay now that you know that can we get to the point and tell us why you are here?" Temperance asked a little impatiently.

Jack got a serious look on his face. "Angela is missing."

Temperance's eyes got wide in shock and she shook her head. "No, she can't be missing! I saw her three hours ago! You don't have proof."

Jack gave her a sympathetic look and pulled out his phone. "That's why I came over. I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I had proof."

He pressed a few buttons on his phone and put it on speaker to play the voicemail. "Jack it's Ang. I need you to get Bren and tell her I have been taken. I don't know much. I am in a basement right now. Please help!" With the end of that Brennan was in tears and Booth was holding her and saying comforting words.

Booth then pulled out his cell phone. "Charlie, I need you to do a trace on an Angela Montenegro's cell phone, number 555-555-7527, at 19:21 today. Call me back as soon as you get the trace."

They invited Jack in and Booth changed into jeans and a FBI t-shirt. Brennan was in the bathroom again throwing up so Booth went in, ran a brush through her hair, and gave her some tea. About twenty minutes later she came out dressed in jeans and a Northwestern sweatshirt.

"You okay Doctor B?" Jack asked with a concerned look on his face.

Temperance gave an appreciative smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bug."

Booth's phone rang and he picked it up quickly. "Booth..Are you sure?... Okay thanks Charlie! We are heading there right now. Send back up." Booth hung up and went into the bedroom to grab his keys, badge, and gun. "Okay lets go!" he said ushering the two squints out of the apartment and into the SUV.


End file.
